Those Chosen By The Planet
by Fai Gensou
Summary: The stage is set. The places have been taken. The time has come for those so chosen to make their choices. With naught but a prayer and a hope, the old gives way to the new. For every dusk, there is a new dawn. Sequel to Blessings of Eos
1. Chapter 1

Those Chosen By The Planet

By Fai Gensou

Chapter 1

Summary: The stage is set. The places have been taken. The time has come for those so chosen to make their choices. With naught but a prayer and a hope, the old gives way to the new. For every dusk, there is a new dawn.

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Prompto stretched his arms above his head, cracking his neck. To be honest, it felt weird to be leaving Insomnia for longer than a day of hunting after fifteen years. And to be leaving on the anniversary of his arrival? Kinda creepy. Gladio had claimed the other spot in back, declaring that if he couldn't make out with his boyfriend while they drove, neither could Noct and Prompto. Ignis declined to comment, a touch of pink high on his cheeks.

Prompto grinned as he caught sight of Noct in the rearview mirror. Scarcely five minutes out from the last checkpoint and he already looked tired. "Planning on sleeping the whole way there, buddy?"

The very fact Noct started told how he had already started to doze off. "Everything looks the same after a while. And don't you dare start a game of I Spy. You and your hawk eyes." Noct grumbled.

"Hey it's not my fault you're so unobservant." Prompto protested.

"Spotting a chocobo picture a foot tall three hundred feet away…I'm with Princess on this one. No I Spy." Gladio added.

With Ignis making a noise of agreement, Prompto just crossed his arms and pouted. "…Truth or Dare?"

"HELL NO!" Was the unanimous answer.

"Prompto, you've plenty of games downloaded to your phone, which technically shouldn't be on your Crownsguard phone anyway. You can entertain yourself." Ignis declared.

Considering Ignis had King's Knight on his own phone, the reminder was a bit hypocritical. Even more so since the Crownsguard didn't really care what they put on their phones as long as it wasn't porn.

Prompto was about to bring this up when the Regalia made a weird noise. "…it's supposed to do that, right?" He asked, eyeing the engine.

"No…" Was Ignis's drawn out response as the noise happened again. And didn't stop until the car stopped.

The four got out of the Regalia with this. Ignis popped the hood, and smoke billowed out. Coughing, Prompto couldn't help saying, "I Spy with my little eye…"

"PROMPTO!"

* * *

"So what's the deal with Cindy?" Noct had to ask, after camp was set up for the night. Ignis had insisted on them resting before taking out the last group of varmints Cindy pointed out to them. "It can't be the clothes, for all that you're a boob and leg guy."

Over the years, Noct and Prompto had reached a mutual agreement; girls were great to look at, even if the only one they would consider bringing into the fold (Lunafreya) had been unavailable for hosts of reasons. It had become a bit of a game, commenting on girls and describing what they'd do. First one to blush was on the receiving end. Despite the disadvantage his coloring gave him, Prompto had a very filthy mouth, so it worked out to roughly equal.

"Well…she probably doesn't remember, but Miss Aerith and I stopped here, the night before we reached Insomnia. She showed off the garage and played with me. First time I can remember, playing with someone else. Close to my age, anyway." Prompto said. "Stuff like that wasn't exactly encouraged. Not that many of them wanted to…" He admitted, fiddling with his food.

"No kiddy stuff then?" Gladio asked. It was a rare thing for Prompto speak of what they had all taken to referring to as 'Before'. Noct knew the most, but Ignis and Gladiolus had learned bits over the years.

"Since it technically related to me, the Marshal let me see the MT file. It had been mentioned in mine but…there was stuff, in the food. To make the units more docile, less independent, less sense of self. Not sure how it worked…when she went over the ingredients, Mom figured that going off of them had contributed to the weight gain. It took years to get out of my system, and years more to find a new equilibrium, without it present." Prompto admitted. "Between that and the guards…" He shrugged.

"Will you be alright, should we encounter them?" Ignis asked. "While they are not to be at Altissia, we cannot rule out that possibility."

"Yeah…I should be. Not like any of them would remember me. And it's what's inside the armor that scares me." Prompto answered, turning back to his food. "Wonder if there'll be time to hit the beach before we have to get on the ferry?"

"Provided it doesn't take too long to deal with the last group Cindy wants us to deal with, we'll make Longwythe before sundown tomorrow. While it may be possible to reach Galdin Quay the same day, I am not confident in our ability to handle a daemon, especially those Iron Giants rumored to appear on the roads." Ignis stood up to dish out seconds. "I know there is at least one ferry a day, but not to the times. So it's entirely likely."

"If there's time, I wanna try building a sand castle. Didn't have anything to shape the sand with last time."

"Too busy leaping on fish?" Noctis asked with a snicker.

Gladio and Ignis, having seen Noct's copy of the picture, smirked.

"Man, is anyone ever going to let me live that down?" Prompto asked with a pout.

"No." Was the universal response.

* * *

"Was it really necessary to take all their money?" Came the voice somewhere off to his left.

Cid just snorted. "Was it necessary for you to make the car break down?" Wiping his hands on a rag, he turned to look at his guest.

"At least I made it break down in a way that's easily fixed." Aerith retorted.

"Anyways, between Cindy settin' them on the local varmints and harvestin' bits, they'll be fine. Even if she hadn't spotted them the gil. Not like any one past here will take yen; they should've exchanged it."

"The fact that you can easily exchange it at a better rate had nothing to do with it?" She crossed Her arms and leveled a look at him.

He refused to be intimidated by a slip of a girl who happened to be older than dirt. Literally.

Not that it was working. "Is there a point to Your visit?" Avoiding the subject.

In an instant, the garage shifted to the haven She had taken him and the guys to after saving their asses. At least an illusion of it, given the haziness on the edges.

"…Cid?" Came a voice behind him. A voice roughed with age, but still recognizable.

Cid whirled around to see Regis behind him, leaning on his cane. "Stars above, Reggie! You look like shit." He had seen recent pictures, but being face to face really rammed home how much maintaining the Wall had aged Regis.

"So do you." Regis retorted.

"Cid? Regis?" Came Weskham's voice as he and Clarus approached.

"Havin' a little reunion here?" Cid directed to Her. Smirking, She just pulled out bottles of the rot gut they had favored on the road thirty years. "Why not? And you don't need the cane here, Regis."

They sat down around the fire, each with a bottle in hand. "I really shouldn't." Clarus said, looking at the bottle wistfully.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of the buzz before I send you back." Aerith assured him, taking a sip of Her own bottle.

Moments passed with Clarus still eyeing the bottle. "Do I need to make it a royal command?" Regis finally asked.

"To get drunk? Never." Shrugging, Clarus took his first gulp.

The five drank in silence for a few minutes, before Weskham finally voiced what the four men were all thinking. "Not that I'm displeased to see everyone…but why?"

"The treaty." Was Her simple answer.

"Like we didn't already know that it's a trap and prepared accordingly." Clarus commented, already halfway through his bottle.

"It's a trap, yes, but also…it marks the beginning."

That drew the men's attention. Regis just sighed. "I had a feeling. Part of the reason I made sure Noctis would be out of the city."

"What will happen at the signing…is merely the first chapter in the story to come." Aerith stared down into Her bottle like it had all the answers. "This was the only chance. To say goodbye."

Silence again reigned. Not wanting this time to be depressing, Cid finally asked, "What the hell you been teachin' that boy of yours Reggie? Looks like you, with the all the dignity kicked out."

"And here I thought I always looked like that, given your complaints." Regis responded primly, sipping his bottle with far more dignity than the other four could muster together.

"Well to be honest, you always had a little dignity. Not this boy of yours." Cid told him truthfully.

"His nap was probably interrupted." Weskham commented, the sleeping habits of the Prince being well known.

"'Course it was, the damn car quit! Had to push it to the garage. Thought you had quality mechanics in that Citadel of yours." Cid exclaimed.

"Well, I had one excellent mechanic on tap, but he decided to put his skills to use elsewhere. After seeing the Regalia through the war and all even." Regis said, sending Cid a look.

"Truth be told, Someone decided to give it a helping hand in the quitting process." Cid directed a dark look at Aerith.

She just blinked at him, face full of innocence. Cid was still expecting fox ears and tail to pop out whenever She used that face, like in those stories of foxes disguising themselves as pretty women.

"How does anyone fall for that face? It's like You're screaming mischief." Clarus commented.

"For most, their first impression is that of naïve little girl, regardless of My physical age. Just because your first impression of Me was different doesn't change the fact that it works." Aerith told him.

"If it wasn't for seeing that face in action, I'd never believe You could do innocent." Weskham admitted, starting on a second bottle.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as the men burst out laughing.

* * *

And so the 'night' passed, the men drinking and teasing the way they had thirty years ago. Aerith was still there, content to watch the four of them. It could not go on forever.

Weskham and Clarus returned first by their own request, leaving Cid and Regis alone. "…I always thought I'd be the first to die." Cid admitted quietly.

"I never did. You're too stubborn to die." Regis replied.

"Everyone dies Reggie." Cid turned to look Regis in the eye. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when Aulea died. I'm sorry I wasn't there period. Too stubborn I guess."

"I'm sorry I never came to visit. It's not like it was so far away as to interrupt the Wall. Too much pride to admit I was wrong in person." Regis apologized. "I don't know if I'll be waiting for you on the other side. I don't even know if I'll see Aulea again. I'll be joining the kings of old, and…I don't think it's the same place everyone else goes." He admitted, rising to his feet.

Cid also stood, and the two looked at each other, so much unsaid, yet it didn't need to be said at all. It was impossible to say who moved first, but the end result was them meeting in the space between, hugging fiercely. "Give 'em a hell of a fight for me, eh?" Cid said gruffly, not bothering to hide the tears.

"Would you expect any less?" Regis responded, silent tears of his own on his face.

Pulling apart, Cid gave Regis the royal salute and bowed, meaning it more than he had any other time before, as he said goodbye to his king.

Once Crownsguard, always Crownsguard.

Regis returned the salute, nodding firmly. "Walk tall, my friend."

"Walk tall, Your Majesty." Cid replied formally, the haven fading away to the garage as he did.

Cid just stood in place for a few minutes, facing Insomnia. Straightening, he wiped his tears away and went back to work. As much as he'd love to put down a few more Nifs, his day had passed.

All he could do now was make sure the royal steed served the son as well as it had the father.

Aerith was left alone at the haven. Taking in the four empty chairs, She raised Her mostly untouched bottle in salute. "Walk tall, and may My Blessings be with you always."

She drank in honor of the old guard stepping down, and for the safety of the new guard taking their place.

* * *

The first night was rough, and not just because of the smells resulting from physical activity outdoors and no running water. Despite all four being men, there were certain difficulties they hadn't considered before the trip.

Namely, sleeping arrangements.

Noct wasn't a problem; he could sleep in the weirdest positions and through practically everything. Gladio flailed his limbs in his sleep. Somehow Ignis could sleep through this, despite being a bizarrely light sleeper otherwise, who could not tolerate anyone clinging to him. Prompto gravitated to cling on a heat source, leading to a problem when this heat source wasn't Noct, especially when wandering hands were factored in.

About three in the morning Prompto wound up switching to the other side of Noct, with Ignis moving to Gladio's other side. Noct wouldn't be disturbed by Gladio's flailing; Ignis could somehow sleep through it, and Prompto wouldn't run into problems by groping his heat source.

Despite the rough night, Ignis still got everyone up early. Noct couldn't understand just why everyone else was so tired, or why Prompto was getting dirty looks from Ignis and Gladio.

* * *

The Regalia was ready by the time they taken out that bizarrely colored dualhorn described by Dave. Noct was only a little jealous, over how Prompto trailed after Cindy like a lost puppy. Hopefully, Ignis would agree to stay at the motel in Longwythe, and even if they had to share a room, there was always the bathroom…

"You okay, Paw Paw?" Cindy asked as the boys drove away. "Can't explain it, but you seem kinda sad."

"Just old man stuff. Realizing that all your friends are dyin' and missing the old days." Cid answered, watching the Regalia as it vanished into the distance and long after, remembering his own travels in the car.

* * *

"So, what do you think about the wedding, really?" Prompto asked on the motel roof that night. Umbra had been waiting when they arrived. Being so close to meeting again, Noctis just kept it short.

 _Can't wait to see you again after all these years. Prompto's eager to finally see you in person._

"I'm kind of worried. I can't help feeling like they could use the wedding and the treaty as an excuse to do something. Gladio's comment about the car breaking down isn't helping." Noct admitted.

They sat side by side with their legs hanging over the edge of the roof. Noct had his left hand over Prompto's right, and periodically rubbed his hand up, over the bracelet. Today it was the first one he had given Prompto. "I'm surprised you haven't started vibrating, knowing what's coming." Noct commented.

"I can't really say anything until you two are back in Insomnia; can't have your best friend tagging along on your honeymoon, even as a guard." Prompto said.

"Damn, there goes my plan to give you to Luna as a wedding gift, with nothing but your pendant, your bracelet, and a smile. Maybe a bow, in an eye catching area." Noct half-complained. He couldn't protest Prompto calling himself his best friend since he was that first, for all that they were to each other now.

"I mean, it's still kinda…abstract?" Prompto shrugged. "When it gets closer I'll start vibrating. I think Iggy may already have a bubble wrap suit or foam shielding ready. That man always has a plan."

"True."

"Besides…" Prompto said to Noct with a sidelong look. "That could be my welcome home to both of you, what you described. What color ribbon were you thinking?"

"Well…"

* * *

"So you're here for the boats then?" The weird guy asked.

"That was the plan…" Prompto said tentatively. Something about this guy was bugging him. He couldn't place it, but it was like he had a mask over his body.

"Well it's seems they're not running. Perhaps the treaty's to blame?" The weirdo mused, before flinging something at Noct's face. Gladio caught it before it hit Noct though. "Your allowance, for now."

"Allowance for what?" Prompto couldn't help asking after that guy walked away.

There was a mutual shrug between the four of them. "It's an Oracle Ascension Coin; made to commemorate a new Oracle's Ascension. They're not particularly rare, but it is unusual for someone to carry one on his person, let alone give it away." Ignis frowned down at the coin. "It's really old too; at least five hundred years. If anyone was carrying a coin as a lucky charm, then it would be one from Lady Lunafreya's Ascension."

"Maybe he's tryin' to collect one of each and had a duplicate?" Gladio pondered.

"Either way, we need to ascertain if he was telling the truth about the ferry." Ignis passed the coin to Prompto, to stash in his Bag of Holding (as he couldn't resist calling it).

"Ms. Coctuna should know; she's the lady in the middle." Prompto led the way over. "Hi Ms. Coctuna. I was here with Miss Aerith, fifteen years ago…?"

"Oh! The hand-fishing boy!" She exclaimed.

Prompto just groaned as everyone else laughed. "Just kidding, I recognized the smile, even if that picture is one of the staff's favorites." Coctuna said as the guys took seats at the bar. "We've built up a collection of pictures over the years, of the kids Miss Aerith brings here. She was here last year, with a pair of hyperactive toddler girls. She was taking them to their surviving family in Accordo."

Coctuna had pulled out an album as she spoke, and turned to the most recent page. Miss Aerith was wrangling a pair of identical toddler girls, and looked distinctly frazzled as She tried to reclaim Her hair ribbon from one while the other was pulling on a bracelet. She flipped back, stopping at a page that had Prompto and Miss Aerith posing in front of Angelgard, plus that photo he could never live down.

"Anyway, that guy that just left, he was saying the ferry's not running?" Prompto asked, once the guys had gotten their fill of his hand fishing attempt.

Coctuna sighed. "Yeah, they just stopped yesterday. It wasn't announced either. It's the first time anyone can recall the ferry being stopped. No word on the duration, but I doubt Altissia will keep it closed for long; too much money in it."

"What about you?" Noct asked. "How much does this hurt you?"

"It won't put us in the red, since we double as a resort, but a third of our profits come in as a result of the ferry. It will start hurting in a few months, for all we save on food by fishing and growing nearly everything ourselves." Coctuna admitted.

"Is there anyone we could perhaps persuade in sailing us over? We do have a wedding to attend." Ignis asked.

Coctuna hummed in thought as she did her flip-everything-in-the-pan trick. "Try talking to Dino on the dock; the kinda sleazy looking guy sitting on the bench. He's a reporter, so he might be able to swing things to get a boat out. He's been trying to break into the gemstone talisman business, so he might put you on a fetching run for stones in exchange for a boat." She told them, warning of the likely cost.

* * *

Despite the closeness of the gemstone deposit, Gladio vetoed going after the stones that day, opting for them to take on a couple hunts to build up their funds before making camp at the nearby haven.

Prompto was still distracted about the weirdo, and several shots came close to the others, something Gladio couldn't help commenting on. "You alright? You've been kinda outta it most of the afternoon. Not like you to be distracted like that, especially out in the field." He asked, sitting by the fire. Noct had already retired to the tent, and Ignis was tidying the camp for bedtime.

Prompto, who had half-heartedly been playing a solitaire game, looked up. "It's that weird guy from earlier. I know I've seen him before, and he just doesn't feel right on top of it."

"Well, once we procure the stones for Dino, we shouldn't see him again, since hopefully we'll be in Altissia by this time, day after tomorrow." Ignis reassured him, banking the fire. "Best get to bed early. No clue what may lay between us and those stones."

"Yeah…maybe if I sleep on it, it'll come to me, or at least go away." Prompto said, claiming his spot next to Noct.

* * *

 _He peeped out through the crack in the door, having heard Hat Guy greet Miss Aerith. "May I ask why you felt the need to take one of mine? He was slated to join the officers within the month."_

 _He didn't know what that meant, but he was glad Miss Aerith found him first._

" _You are aware the Crystal has Chosen." She told him._

" _But of course. Its favorite son has been reborn after all." Hat Guy didn't sound happy._

" _This is Me stacking the deck. I know you've long since stopped caring, but…with him at the side of the King, the prophecy has the greatest chance of success." She informed him._

 _He didn't get what they were talking about, but it sounded important._

" _I can hardly have missed how maintaining the Wall has left the royal line struggling to produce even one heir each generation, and the branches that have lasted to the present day are too far removed for the Crystal to consider. Things will be moving forward in the next twenty years. There will be no other chances." There was a rustle of cloth, as Miss Aerith stood. "I would wish you luck in your endeavors, but as they lay in opposition to Mine…"_

 _Miss Aerith sounded stern, like how the one doctor had when he was caught scratching at where the pins in his leg stuck out, before his hands were strapped down._

" _Likewise." Hat Guy started to walk away, but turned to look back._

 _With the full view of his face, he found himself back in that place, the unit from production year M.E. 729 in front of him in Hat Guy's place. Reaching to him with the blackness dripping from her fingers, she changed into that doctor (Pamela Kania, his mind whispered). Still reaching for him, he tried to run, but he couldn't move, just like when they were fixing his leg. Looking down, he saw a snake coiled around him, Hat Guy's face instead of the snake's face. He squeezed his eyes closed as Hat Guy snake lunged up._

* * *

Prompto jerked awake with a muffled cry, breathing harsh. Sitting up, he waved a shaky hand at Ignis as he left the tent.

He all but collapsed in a chair, staring up at the sky. Dinner was starting to churn up in his stomach.

He remembered the weird guy now. In his dreams and memories he never saw his illusion face, just his real one.

Not mention he spent a considerable amount of time not thinking about Before.

"'Rom?" Noct stuck his head out of the tent, barely awake. "Back. Cold." Despite the ability to sleep through anything, Noct couldn't sleep through Prompto getting up. It kind of made Prompto feel guilty when he got up in the mornings for his runs, but Noct generally didn't take long to go back to sleep.

Curling back up next to Noct, Prompto clung to him. "Night-yawn-mare?" Noct asked, a little more awake as he sensed Prompto's distress.

"Yeah…" Ignis was either ignoring them, or actually asleep. "That weirdo today…he was there. Before. Uber bad news too."

"Don't matter. My Prompto." Noct said fiercely, draping himself over Prompto as though to keep him from leaving.

Prompto let himself relax under Noct's familiar weight, drifting back asleep.

* * *

Prompto, stop being so easy to torture!


	2. Chapter 2

Those Chosen By The Planet

By Fai Gensou

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

"What the hell kinda bird is that?!" Prompto whispered harshly.

The slumbering giant in front of them looked like it could eat the Regalia with them in it in one gulp-and still have room for more. He didn't think birds could get that big.

Naturally, the gemstone deposit was on the other side of the bird. No wonder Dino hadn't been able to get anyone to go after the stones, if the bird was roosting here. At least, until they came along in dire need of a boat.

"Okay, only one of us should try edging around the bird. Gladio, you're a little on the big side and Prompto, you're too clumsy. Meaning either me or Noct." Ignis whispered, sizing up the situation.

"I'll go; I can warp out if necessary." Noct whispered, before starting his slow trek around the bird.

Prompto forced himself to focus on the bird. The kill spots were like pinpricks, and he doubted he'd have enough skill to hit them, should the bird wake up and begin moving. The largest animal that could turn up in Leide was a Behemoth, and that was more of a once every few decades kind of event. So he didn't have much experience hunting anything beyond sabertooths, those scorpion things, and in one very memorable hunt, a cactaur.

It felt like an eternity, waiting for Noct to grab the stones. Suddenly the bird awoke.

Spreading its wings, it revealed that those weird feather tuffs on its head were another pair of wings. Thankfully, it decided to fly off instead of seeing how good they tasted.

Not seeing Noct by the gemstone deposit after the bird left, Prompto started to panic. He nearly leapt onto Gladio's back when his phone rang.

It was Noct. "I'm down on the road; when it started awaking up after I grabbed the stones I just took the shortest way down."

"Dude were you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Prompto complained, having glomped Noct once he, Ignis, and Gladio climbed down back the way they had gone up.

"Not really." Still, Noct kicked Gladio up to the front passenger seat for the ride back, since Prompto declined to let go of him.

* * *

Once they handed over the stones to Dino, he made a few calls. After an anxious half-hour, Dino waved them back over. "Boat'll be here tomorrow morning. Room's on me tonight; just let 'tuna know."

"Guess we get a beach day after all." Gladio commented. "No more daytime hunts are available."

Beaming, Prompto skipped off to try his hand at sand castle building…once he bought some buckets and a tube of sunscreen. The local cat charmed Noct into feeding him, so Prompto set up his building site next to the fishing dock. Gladio watched Noct fish while Ignis opted to talk cooking shop with Coctuna.

Sand castle building was trickier than he thought, especially getting the right mix of water and sand. Still, he managed to build something that at least looked like a castle. He had better luck sculpting out a sand Regalia. Snapping pictures of his creations, Prompto looked up to find Noct had long since finished fishing, and had curled up for a nap in the sand. He had remembered to grab an umbrella to give him some shade.

Prompto poked his shoulder. "Kitty well fed?"

Noct opened an eye. "Kitty only takes cooked fish. At least Coctuna was willing to cook it for me, since I did the hard part." He sat up with a stretch.

The sun was low in the sky, nearly touching where the sky met the sea and painted everything in reds and purples. The Glowing Barrelfish were starting to come out, illuminating the sea with their eerie glow. Prompto got a great shot of the sunset, before he and Noct headed back to the resort for dinner.

* * *

Prompto lingered at the counter after dinner, the others taking in more of the resort. "Have you realized…?" Coctuna asked, trailing off before finishing her question.

"Four years ago." He answered. "She brought me to Her field and confirmed it."

"Most of us don't ask, even though we've realized the truth, over the years." Coctuna said. "Too much respect for Her, and the good She does at the personal level. Particularly in light of the macro level involvement of the Astrals." She placed a piece of cheesecake in front of him.

It was a swirly design of pinks on white. Frosting in the form of an Eos bloom garnished the plate. "I save this for those of Hers who come by. There's always a trace of Her left behind on them. You've got the strongest trace I've ever felt. Personal blessing?" She asked, pulling out her own piece.

"Yeah…it wasn't a nice place, where I had been when She found me…they had to operate, once I was on the other side of the Wall." The cheesecake was a mix of strawberry and raspberry, with hints of white chocolate. "Not sure why me though."

"That's a common reaction, I've found." Coctuna said gently. "It's been over thirty years, since She saved me, and I still wonder. Maybe it's a form of survivor's guilt."

"Somehow, I think the ones She can't help stay with Her more than the ones She saves, for all that the latter stays with Her." Prompto admitted. "She said the reasons for helping me were selfish, but if that was truly the case, She'd have taken me direct to Insomnia. Not like such a thing was impossible for Her."

"Ability-wise it's not impossible. Personality-wise, it is." Coctuna told him.

Prompto just hummed in agreement. "Did you ever reach an arrangement with Her?"

"Quarter price for room and board combined. I'm just glad I was able to convince Her to stop back here after She dropped off the twins for a spa day. Even though I had to spin it as a Winter Solstice gift to get Her to accept." Coctuna answered. "Those two ran Her ragged, even before She got here."

Prompto yawned. "Suppose I should get to bed. Iggy believes in early starts. Good night, Ms. Coctuna."

"Good night Prompto." She told him as he headed to the room.

* * *

Curled around Noct that night, Prompto felt vaguely uneasy. Hat Guy was long gone, but his presence in the area left him nervous. Especially in light of remembering his appearances Before. Given the respect (however grudgingly) shown him by all the people who worked there, he had to be high up in the Imperial Government. Yet he was waltzing around Lucis, alone.

Closing his eyes, Prompto could still See his real face. Miss Aerith had said he wasn't like other daemons, even if She wasn't sure of exactly what he was. In the pit of his stomach, he had a feeling Hat Guy had gone through a slow infection, like the units. How he maintained a sense of self was a mystery.

"Stop thinking 'rom." Noct grumbled mostly asleep. "Or I'll have to break the 'no sex with the others in the room' rule."

"What, don't wanna be watched?" Prompto asked.

"I've seen both of you naked enough times, without adding in certain activities." Ignis piped up from the other bed.

Prompto rolled his eyes, but hunkered down mostly on top of Noct, despite the queen-sized bed. If the position happened to result in being able to grind against each other in certain places…it's not like they were naked, right?

(Ignis would disagree, but was not about to argue over what was defined as 'sex' in the middle of the night. Even more so in light of the fact Gladio liked to do the same thing.)

* * *

The next morning came far too early. "Where's Specs?" Noct asked with a yawn.

"Went for a newspaper; should be back soon." Gladio answered.

"Right, yesterday was the signing, wasn't it?" Prompto commented. "Guess he wanted to see what they were saying about it."

Ignis returned a few minutes later, paper in hand. It was hard to describe the look on his face, but the best way was a combination of worry, concern, and a touch of fear.

"What's with that look?" Noct asked, as Ignis handed the paper to Gladio.

"It's all in the papers." Ignis said.

Silently reading, Gladio walked towards the windows. Craning his neck, Prompto could read the headline. "Insomnia…Falls…?" Hardly believing the words as he read them.

"What?! Tell me you're joking!" Noct demanded.

"Calm down and I'll explain." Ignis told him.

"I'm not gonna get any calmer!" Noct retorted, stalking towards Ignis.

"There was an attack. The imperial army…has taken the Crown City." Ignis began.

"'As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the king was found…dead.'" Gladio read from the paper.

Walking over to Gladio and looking at the paper, Noct saw the words there, in bold black ink. "No, wait. Hold on…" Noct said, grasping at straws.

"We had no way of knowing." Ignis commented. "Even knowing about the signing, the attack-"

"But what about the wedding?! Altissia?!" Noct demanded.

"I know! That was the plan. Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same, in every paper. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?" Ignis questioned him harshly.

"…lies." Noct whispered, near tears.

"If only…" Prompto stared out the window blankly, not really seeing the scenery. He didn't know exactly what the 'if only' led to.

"What else do we know?" Gladio asked Ignis as Noct sank into an armchair.

"Not much." Ignis answered.

"Then we can't be sure, until we see with our own eyes." Gladio declared.

It was a faint hope, in light of the widespread coverage of the event.

"So…that means we go back to Insomnia." Prompto said, turning to face the others.

"Might not be safe for us there." Ignis informed him.

"Might not be any safer here! It's not like we've been going around in disguise, or that's there's any other way from Insomnia to Galdin Quay." Prompto reminded him.

Silence reigned. Finally Gladio asked Noct, "Turn back?"

Noct felt sick with worry. But there was no other way they would get answers. "Yeah."

* * *

The ride back was tense and quiet. Rain had started to fall as they left Galdin Quay. "Hope everyone's okay." Prompto couldn't help saying.

"Lotta good hoping's gonna do." Noct said.

"We can't lose faith." Ignis reminded, driving faster than usual.

"Can faith stop a fleet of imperial dreadnoughts?" Noct demanded.

"Oi, give it a rest." Gladio piped up, slouched down.

"My old man had plenty of faith." Noct said, almost to himself.

"The empire lied. They betrayed us." Prompto said, head resting on the window glass.

"Conjecture will get us nowhere. Especially in a search for the truth." Ignis commented, doing his best to ignore the imperial ships in the sky off to the right of the car.

"Only thing we'll find is lies, just like that ceasefire." Noct half-complained.

"Those things are huge." Gladio commented as the ships flew over the road in front of them.

"Those are imperial dreadnoughts. Their main use is in transporting troopers-the magitek infantry, to be precise." The knowledge hung heavy in the car, given the knowledge of what had been branded on Prompto's wrist longer than he had memory.

"Don't think they'll be signing any treaties. If they can even write anymore." Prompto commented, squeezing his bracelet as if to bury it in his skin.

He had put on one that morning that was multiple loose strands of leather, where one could glimpse the bar code underneath, but after learning the news, he switched it out for one that was more like a bracer, a three inch band of metal with cat paw prints down the middle. It was tight, but that was preferable, compared to inadvertently catching sight of the reminder that his body should have been up in one of those ships.

They were near the first checkpoint. "Up ahead!" Prompto exclaimed.

There was an impromptu blockade of motorists, and beyond was an official blockade of magitek troopers and battle mecha. "They've sent up an inspection point." Ignis commented, almost unnecessarily.

"Well, if the road's blocked off, then we just need to find another way." Gladio declared.

Turning off the road, Ignis drove along a dirt road that skirted the retaining wall, up to the edge of the checkpoint. There were ruined barracks, left unrepaired after the end of the last conflict. "We should be able to find a vantage point up ahead." Ignis commented as he parked.

"I think there's a cliff, where Miss Aerith gave me my first view of Insomnia." Prompto said as they exited.

"Will you be alright to fight? I doubt they'd leave any spot unwatched." Ignis asked Prompto.

Noct wrapped himself around Prompto, who was pale yet steady. "I think so. From what I know, of what happens…they're already dead. The Scourge is what keeps them 'alive'. So killing them…it's the only way to help them now." He informed them, clinging to Noct as he fought back tears.

With a deep breath, he pulled out of Noct's grasp. "We better get started." Prompto said, as they started the trek to the cliff.

Noct, Ignis, and Gladio took it upon themselves to take on the bulk of the MTs themselves, leaving Prompto to pick off stranglers. After pouring a fifteen round clip into one trooper to take it down, he couldn't help complaining. "I'm gonna need a bigger gun, if this is gonna start being a regular occurrence. At least I don't have to worry about ammo costs."

"Doin' alright?" Gladio asked after the current group was down.

"Yeah…" Leaning down, Prompto popped a seam on the head, removing the helmet.

The face was like he remembered the final outcome being. He just sighed, as the now exposed face started smoldering despite the rainy day. "Guess it was too much to hope for; that they'd have created a purely magitek trooper." Letting his handgun go back to wherever it went when it wasn't in his hand, Prompto claimed the trooper's rifle, if only for the higher caliber bullets.

"Where are they all coming from anyway?" Gladio remarked.

"If there's this many out here, how many more are inside the City?" Prompto wondered. The purloined rifle was doing more damage, but it still took at least seven bullets to bring a trooper down.

As they entered the canyon, Noct started warp striking the troopers perched on the outcroppings, as a troop carrier dropped off more of them farther up the canyon.

Near the top, Noct picked up a weird looking lance one of them had dropped. "Wonder what it does?" Prompto craned his neck to take a closer look.

"We'd best wait to test it in a more controlled setting." Ignis decided, Noct sending the weird weapon into his arsenal.

As they reached the cliff, Prompto was in range to pick up a news station on his phone.

They could only listen, dumbfounded at the news report. Why were they reporting Noct and Lady Lunafreya dead alongside King Regis? Prompto fumbled the phone, dropping it and cutting off the broadcast. Taking in the smoke rising in the distance, with no trace of the Wall in sight, Gladio and Noct pulled out their phones, attempting to call someone, anyone, as even more imperial dreadnoughts flew over their heads, towards Insomnia.

Noct managed to get through to Cor. "Where are you?" Cor demanded.

"Outside the City and there's no way back in! What the hell is going on?! The news just said I'm dead with Dad and Luna!"

"I'm heading out to Hammerhead." Cor paused before continuing. "About His Majesty…it's true. You know where to find me, for the whole story. Get moving."

"Right." Noct said in a daze. All he could do was stare back at Insomnia, at his city.

"The marshal said he's going to Hammerhead." He told the others.

"And His Majesty?" Ignis asked gently.

Noct's silence was all the answer they needed. If Cor had said it, then it had to be true.

* * *

Cid appeared to have aged ten years when they pulled up to the garage. Wordlessly, he gestured for them to follow him, leading them to where he and Cindy lived. Pointing out the kitchen and bathroom, he left them in the guest room. They all just sort of slumped into things. It was hard to believe that it wasn't even three in the afternoon yet. "Iris is with other refugees, heading to Lestallum." Gladio told them. "No word about anyone else."

"Mom won't leave her patients, and Dad won't leave Mom. I think they were both supposed to be at the secure medical facility where they put the serious medical cases from all the hospitals." Prompto said, hugging his knees to his chest as he sat with his back to the bed.

Ignis didn't have anyone to worry about, and with Luna not having a cell phone of her own and having already sent Umbra back, Noct was left to mourn and worry. Cor had only said that the report about his dad was true. But it was hard to believe the Empire would announce the death of the Oracle, regardless of the validity.

Everyone jumped when Prompto's phone rang. Not recognizing the number, but knowing there were only two people who'd be trying to call him, he answered. "Prom? Are you guys alright?"

"Mom! We're physically fine, all of us. What about you and Dad?" Prompto asked, the knot that had formed in his stomach starting to ease, turning on the speaker.

'We're both fine. None of the City's cell towers are working currently, so we had to use the hospital's secure hardline. Most everyone in Crownsguard who made it through are laying low, those who didn't leave with the Marshal anyway. Naturally, even the people raising the biggest fuss over the treaty are appalled. Empire's trying to say we attacked first, but only the tabloids are buying it." She told him. "Somehow, the Old Wall was activated, but we don't know how, just that it wasn't His Majesty."

"How do you know that?" Ignis asked.

"Michael hacked into the CCTV in the Citadel and tracked the King as he escaped with Lady Lunafreya and a Glaivesman. It's time-stamped, and he fell a good twenty minutes before the Old Wall activated. Rest of the network is a mess, but we did verify that Lady Lunafreya did leave the Citadel with that Glaivesman, alive. The software's matching the face to Nyx Ulric, but there's no word yet on his status." She informed them. "In all likelihood Lady Lunafreya made it out of the City."

"Did you…?" Noct couldn't finish his sentence.

"We were able to recover His Majesty's body, along with His Shield's. They are both in cold storage currently. They can be kept that way three months at maximum before they have to be interred, cremated, or frozen."

"The King's Shield is cremated and his ashes interred with his King." Gladio told her.

There was a rustle of paper as Eleanore wrote this down. "…your highness? Is there anything that needs to be done?" She asked Noct as gently as she could.

"Just…just make sure he's interred with my mother." Noct was blinking rapidly, trying not to cry. "I know the Citadel and the crypt is probably off limits currently, so do whatever you need to…just as long as he joins my mother in one piece."

"I'll send a message, when we've achieved the interment. Is there anyone else we need to keep an eye out for?"

"My sister made it out; mom's long gone, and Ignis doesn't have anyone left." Gladio told her.

"Alright…I think that's everything. Please be careful."

"We will Mom." Prompto assured her.

"Have you had to…?" She couldn't finish her question.

Prompto didn't need her to. "Yeah…there's nothing else that can be done for them now. Try not to work too hard, okay? You and Dad both."

"No promises, but we'll try. I'll text once the cell service is back up in the City. See you later?"

"Yeah…see you later."

Ending the call, Prompto wrapped himself around Noct. Head buried in Prompto's chest, he started crying. Ignis went to inspect the kitchen and Gladio trailed behind him, giving them privacy. All Prompto could do was hold him tight, even as his own tears fell.

* * *

He found himself in the field. Miss Aerith was kneeling in the flowers, facing away from him, and appeared to be praying. "Nyx Ulric cannot be found anymore. His flesh was the price to be paid, at dawn's first light." She told him.

"How much had you Seen?" He felt compelled to ask.

"Not a lot. I knew the treaty was the starting act for events to come…" She turned to look at him, Her face wet. "Regis…he had less than five years left. Maybe this was better, instead of a slow lingering death, as the Crystal drew more and more, until there was no more to draw."

"Is Luna alive?"

"Yes. She's met up with Gentiana, the Messenger who has been at her side most of her life. She's as safe as she can be." She answered, wiping away Her tears.

He plopped down next to Her. "I wish…there was a way to help them. But I know there isn't." He said.

"Killing them is helping them, cruel as it sounds. The destruction of the frontal lobes is the physical manifestation of what actually happens." She told him. "The trauma and pain of the final transition is such that the soul attacks itself. Were it not for the Scourge, they would be dead. Their souls exist in a realm between; their bodies still function, so there is still a connection between body and soul. This means they cannot cross Etro's Gate." She brought his head down to lean on Her shoulder.

"Did you figure out why the creation of MTs is speeding up the corruption of the Lifestream?" Prompto asked.

Ever since he realized the truth, he appeared in Her field or church in his actual appearance. Being about the age She appeared, he felt more like Her little brother at times, instead of a son like before.

"Yes. They start the exposure to the Scourge after the first trimester, since if there were any genetic problems they missed, those fetuses will have spontaneously aborted by that point. As that is the same time that Life energy actually enters the fetus…it corrupts at the same rate as the body. By the time the energy returns to the Lifestream, it been corrupted for so long, that it takes longer for it to be purified. Since in a normal daemon transition the corruption is so sudden, it's easier to 'pick out' what shouldn't be there, no matter how long passes between transition and being killed."

"Will us killing MTs speed this up? I don't want to be worrying if the one I just killed is going to be the last thing to tip it over." He asked, concerned.

"I haven't looked very closely at the stream showing the results of Corruption…but I have at least fifty to sixty years. Probably closer to a century of leeway." She told him honestly. "I promise to give you a heads up if this dramatically reduces. Actually…"

He felt Her aura start to grow, reaching a peak as She kissed his forehead. There was a tingly sensation that spread all over his body. "Every blow, strike, or bullet will have a holy effect. Being daemons, this will cause more damage, and as this is coming from the Lifestream directly, it will start the purification process. You'll be able to share this with the others. Noct you can kiss; you can get away with a touch for Gladiolus and Ignis. You won't have to think about doing so either. In some of the dungeons around the country there are weapons with the holy effect built in, but it takes a master blacksmith to do that. Which I'm not. I'll try and prod Lali Ho to Lestallum or Caem." She explained.

He blinked. "You know Master Lali Ho?"

She just gave him a look. "Of course you do. Did you save him too?" He inquired, curious.

"He was a descendant of those I was able to teach the basics of metalwork to. Since he was able to greatly improve Bahamut's armor, he was gifted with ascension. He was part of the tenth generation." She told him.

"Damn, he's old. Beyond old. So he's like the god of blacksmiths or something?" Prompto commented.

"I suppose. Mostly he's been sticking with Noctis's family since the first King. He says they're more interesting to watch, especially when it comes to gifts for their beloveds." She said. "It's almost time to go back. You've missed Cor regardless. Understandably, he doesn't felt very comfortable this close to the City, now that it's been taken. I probably don't need to tell you, but remember to try and have some fun. The journey matters as much as the destination, I've found. Not to mention all the treasure that could be hidden away in forgotten parts of the country."

"Well, Noct's wrapped around my finger, and Iggy has trouble ignoring both of us. Gladio down for anything if there's a chance for a fight." He said as he stood up, stretching. "So, remember to have fun, and spend the time needed to poke around every nook and cranny?"

"Yup. Good luck." She told him as he returned.

Alone again, She laid down amidst Her flowers. Her tears had dried, leaving behind an empty weariness. A familiar form spooned against Her back, the face buried in Her hair. A second familiar form curled against Her front, head buried in Her chest.

Cuddled between Zack and Cloud, Aerith let Her consciousness drift. Flashes of the journey ahead appeared, and ended with the image that had followed Her since saving Prompto.

Her standing before him, as he looked now. The resolution had improved to the point that She could See the location.

Altissia.

She was offering him something. She couldn't tell what yet, although She had Her suspicions that She was offering the chance to become Her Chosen. Either way, there was a sense that this moment was a hinge point, on which two vastly different outcomes could result. All She could See past that point were the children She had Seen before, the trio of siblings with two others at their sides. They were still as blurry as when She had first glimpsed them, but the image still gave Her hope.

* * *

Just finished Episode Gladiolus; mostly I'm disappointed that there wasn't more of a preview for Episode Prompto. It was basically what had already been shown, just with a little more on either side.


	3. Chapter 3

Those Chosen By The Planet

Chapter 3

By Fai Gensou

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Noctis opened his eyes, finding himself curled around Prompto under a throw blanket. His face was wet, but it had a kind of peace that Noct associated with one person. Peering with the Sight, he Saw the sparkles floating on the edge of Prompto's aura had increased. The extra sparkles faded away, and it wasn't long before Prompto began to stir himself. "She come to visit then?" He asked as Prompto's eyes opened.

"How can you tell that?" Prompto asked with a yawn.

"There's extra sparkles. And there's like a sense of peace that usually means She's talking to you." Noct answered, leaning in for a kiss.

They both shivered as the tingle of magic passed through them. "What was that?"

"She found out why the invention of the MTs has increased the rate of corruption of the Lifestream. The infection starts at the same time Life energy enters the fetus, so they corrupt at the same rate, meaning it's harder to purify once it returns. Holy effect inflicts more damage, and since this is straight from the source, it'll start purifying them before the energy returns. Just have to touch Ignis and Gladio to share it with them." Prompto explained. "She said that there's up to a century of leeway, and She promised to let me know if something radically changes on that front."

"At least we have some active divine aid on our side." Noct commented, stretching.

Prompto's eyes glinted with mischief. "We also have divine permission to have fun and divert from the main quest. Between the two of us Iggy has no defense and as long as there's fighting Gladio's down for anything. There's supposed to be treasure hidden all over the place."

"Yeah, with plenty of monsters everywhere too."

"Well, the stronger the monster, the greater the reward right?" Prompto pointed out.

Noct just shrugged as he got out of bed. "Did She say anything about Luna?"

"She's as safe as she can be. She said Luna's with Gentiana." Prompto answered.

* * *

"Cor's gone on to the royal tomb to the northwest of here. It's pretty much due north of the hunter's prairie outpost, so you'll be doing good if you find that." Cid informed them. He still seemed older then he had several days ago, but now it was only five years older instead of ten years older.

"Why would Dad even agree to let them in the City? Were we that taken by surprise?" Noct questioned to himself, barely registering what Cid had said.

"Hell no. Reggie got a losing hand, and played it the best he could, as long as he could. Just wasn't enough." Cid's eyes found that old picture of them from their own journey thirty years ago. "He waged war in there. They'll be feelin' it for a while. Plus the Crystal's of little use to them, without a Caelum to make it work."

Prompto felt something like a rock fall into his stomach. Somehow, Cid's statement felt wrong. How it was wrong he couldn't figure out, but…

His mind brought up an image of Hat Guy. Ardyn, he thought Miss Aerith had called him. If he's an Imperial official, why was he in black?

"Chop-chop Prompto! We're heading out!" Noctis called.

"There in a jiffy!" He answered, drawn out of his head.

"Boy." Cid addressed him.

"Hmm? Sir?" He asked hesitantly.

"Like hell I'ma Sir. Take these." Cid handed over a gun case.

Opening it, Prompto saw the pair of pistols Cid had conjured that first time he went outside the Wall with Jeff. "My day's gone now son. They'll be better served bein' used, instead of as an old man's memento. Not like there ain't other guns stashed around, should they be needed." Cid explained.

"Thank you." Prompto said as he carefully clung to the case, before joining the others in the car.

* * *

"So what had you spacing out?" Gladio asked as they headed to the outpost Cid had mentioned.

"Ya know that guy at Galdin? The weirdo? He was there, Before. I think he was pretty high up there too." Prompto answered.

"If he is high in the Imperial government, why would he be wandering Lucis alone?" Ignis questioned.

"Hard to say." Noct said.

"He creeped everyone out, but they still showed respect to his face. At least…the face he shows everyone."

"Huh?" Gladio asked, Noct and Ignis echoing the statement.

"It's an illusion. His real face…it looks like the units after the final transition. Something in me says he went through something similar, but how he has any sort of self I dunno. But if we're going up against the Empire, we'll unfortunately see more of him I think." Prompto explained, admitting his suspicions.

He kept quiet on the sense of wrongness Cid's comment ignited in him. There's no way any of the past kings of Lucis would still be alive, let alone side with Niflheim…right?

* * *

Reaching the outpost, they met up with Monica, who was pretty much Cor's second in command. She informed them that Cor was waiting for them at the Tomb of the Wise. After a brief discussion, it was decided that it was best not to keep the Marshal waiting, even with the approach of sunset.

Prompto had wandered over to the chocobo rental kiosk, to see if they could rent a few chocobos to reach the tomb. But the kiosk was out of service. "So much for that." He sighed, before jogging away to rejoin the others.

* * *

The acquisition of the first Royal Arm went as smoothly as could be expected, from Cor's perspective. With the sun having fully set by the time they were done, everyone stayed put in the tomb for the night. There were no havens close by, so the tomb was the safest place for the night. While Cor was confident in his own ability to handle a daemon or three, the Prince and his group were still a bit wet behind the ears to chance it.

Argentum expressed a bit of fear at bedding down in the tomb, yet he was right behind the Prince-King, he supposed-in falling asleep.

Cor sat just outside the door for first watch. Resting his katana on his shoulder, he found his eyes drawn to the sky and the tapestry of stars above. "So the best hope for the country is a group of twenty-somethings." He commented out loud.

"Such things are best left to the young, after all."

Turning his head, Cor was unsurprised to see Aerith walking up to him. "So what brings you to this neck of the world?" He asked.

"Does there need to be a reason?" She asked in return, stopping to stand beside him.

"For You? Yes."

Shaking Her head, She declined to response to that.

"You seem to take an active interest in Argentum." He said, almost unnecessarily.

"He worked his way deeper into My heart than I ever expected. For all that those I help stay with Me. Aside from that…there is a point to come, where two vastly different outcomes can result. He will be at the center. While all of them are important for success…he is perhaps the most important after the King." She elaborated. "Despite My interest in him, it is not him I've come to see tonight."

Raising an eyebrow, Cor accepted the small notebook She pulled from nowhere. "That has everyone with Crownsguard connections who made it through and are still in Insomnia, plus specialties. I'll be moving them and their families soon; they will not remain unmolested for long. And once certain things are realized…the Argentums will be at the top of the list. I still have a few days to make the preparations and inter Regis and Clarus."

It still seemed a shock, to hear Her address His Late Majesty so informally. Almost as shocking as hearing Cid call him Reggie.

"Is there anything I should look out for, going forward?" He asked.

"Beware the Chancellor. For all that the Emperor and Ravus are the public face of these events, he is the one behind everything, going back centuries. Perhaps longer. Should you encounter him…run. He will take 'the Immortal' as a challenge." She warned, Her face more solemn than he had ever seen it before.

"A challenge for what?" Cor found himself asking, despite himself.

"To see if it's true. And at himself. For that is the state he found himself in, millennia ago, having been denied what he was promised." Aerith answered.

Despite the impossibility of what She was saying, Cor had no choice in believing Her. And he knew asking for Her to explain further would be useless. "Am I treasonous, for hoping he directs his attentions at His Highness and not myself?"

"No. For all his plots…you would be nothing more than a passing whim. Noctis is the one his focus rests on. And your death or grievous injury will not inflict the same harm it would, should that fate befall those closest to him."

It was times like this that Aerith regretted Her policy of answering truthfully. She would omit, and delay answering, but everything She said was true.

Nodding goodbye to Cor, She bowed to the Tomb of the Wise-Tellah, the seventieth King, who founded the university and detested the 'spoony bard' son-in-law his beloved daughter gave him-and departed.

* * *

Escorting the Prince and his group to the Tomb of the Conqueror, Cor was pleased to notice Argentum showed no hesitation in attacking the MTs they encountered as they approached the tomb. The other three, however, showed great reluctance in allowing him to engage them. "C'mon guys, you won't always be in a position to keep them away from me." He complained with a touch of a whine in his voice.

Taking out one that had been approaching Gladiolus from behind, unseen by anyone else save Cor, he demonstrated his point. Leaving them to find the Tomb of the Conqueror, Cor felt far less apprehension regarding Argentum's place at His Young Majesty's side than he had previously, for all that he was vetted by Aerith Gainsborough.

* * *

"Why do I feel like I've entered a horror movie?" Prompto commented as they started their exploration of the Keycatrich Trench.

"Perhaps you've watched too many of them?" Ignis commented dryly.

"Just what is this place anyway?" Prompto had to ask when they encountered a door scarcely yards from the tunnel's mouth.

"Appears to have been a shelter." Ignis answered.

"Wait, people lived down here?" Prompto asked to clarify.

"Mostly likely seeking shelter from war, it seems." Ignis replied.

Prompto was about to make a comment on just what good war was when he spotted a cable running on the ground. "Huh? A cable?" Tracking the cable down the tunnel, he wondered, "Wonder where it leads?"

"We could follow and find out." Ignis pointed out.

The cable lead to a generator. Fiddling with it for a few minutes, Prompto was able to get it working. "And then there was light!" He couldn't help saying as the lights strung in the tunnels lit up.

"You are such a nerd." Gladio noted.

Continuing deeper into the tunnels, Prompto nearly leapt out of his skin-and onto Ignis-at the sudden sound of metal against rock. "What the hell was that?!"

"My bad. Kicked a can." Gladio apologized, not actually very apologetic.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack dude? It already feels like a horror movie!" He whined, grasping his chest.

It was at this time that Noct wandered too close to a dead end full of crumbling rock that started to shift, still unstable. "If it's all the same to you guys, I'd really like to not get buried alive today." He said as they rapidly moved in the opposite direction from the cave-in.

Prompto could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as Noct opened a metal door, generating that creaking screech of unoiled metal. Based on the shudders of the others, they weren't huge fans either.

"Anyone else feeling eyes on them?" Prompto had to ask. "Like it's just waiting for us to turn our backs to attack?"

"Quit being a wuss." Gladio scolded.

Passing a locked door, Prompto was wondering just what would be worth locking up down here when a shadow moved. "What was that?!"

"What was what?"

"Something darted past!"

"That's it, you're cut off from horror movies." Gladio decreed. "Especially if you're gonna be jumpin' at shadows."

It was telling just how nervous Prompto was that he didn't bother responding to this.

Crawling through a hole in the wall, they found that the tunnels continued on further and deeper. Naturally, it was upon reaching a dead end that the generator they had discovered near the start gave up the ghost.

"The hell?" Gladio asked, fumbling the flashlight attached to his jacket on before Prompto could start whining about the lack of light.

As daemons could and would-and did as they switched on their flashlights-appear it was a valid fear, but that didn't mean he really felt like hearing the whining.

The four of them spent as much time dodging each other as the daemons, not used to fighting in a space as confined as this, with the low levels of light.

Panting, hands on his knees as the last of the daemons (he thought they were called goblins) were defeated, Prompto found himself pondering the possibility of some sort of flare shot that could damage the daemons will giving them more light. He would have to bug Ignis about the chemistry, if only because Ignis would want to ensure he didn't blow himself up.

"Hey, it's another one of those coins." Noct commented as he picked up the object that had been glinting in his flashlight beam. "The Oracle Ascension ones."

"If these things are such a big deal, wouldn't people hold onto them better?" Gladio asked.

"Can't really hold onto them if they're dead." Prompto pointed out.

"…maybe there's another generator around here somewhere?" He asked tentatively, not holding out much hope on the prospect.

"Until then, best to keep moving." Ignis declared.

The four came across what appeared to be a split between two huge metal plates, just wide enough for even Gladio to edge through sideways. Naturally, it was the only way deeper into the tunnels that wasn't locked or a dead end.

Working his way through, Prompto tried not to think about how being squeezed between two pieces of metal was very close to the fate meant for him originally.

On the other side of the gap, there was another power cord trailing on the ground. Following it led to another generator, guarded by more goblins. It took less time this round to kill the daemons, and even less time for Prompto to get the generator working again.

Having managed to touch Ignis and Gladio to pass on the blessing Miss Aerith had given him, he wondered it could affect regular daemons. It was hard to tell, but it seemed like they were doing more damage then before.

Coming across a room with artificial element points (just outside a communal shower for some reason), they were attacked by a group of dog-sized spiders.

Prompto just took consolation in that they weren't snakes.

In the passage behind the door in that room, there was a weird looking machine discarded. It looked like a cross-bow, but seemed to be powered by a motor of some sort. Noct just handed it over to Prompto, who resolved to fiddle with it and try it out after they got out of the tunnels.

Edging carefully into what was the largest room they had seen down here, a huge-ass spider descended from a black hole in the ceiling.

"Fire in the hole!" Noct yelled as he tossed a magic flask loaded with fire energy, warning the others out of the way.

The glow from the fire helped a little, generating some light (since this room had no working lights). Given the size, Prompto was heavily tempted to try out that weird weapon they'd found, but the scolding from Ignis and Gladio wasn't really worth it.

Thankfully the spider went down with the liberal application of fire. The kill shots glowed bright in the Sight, but it was still a chancy thing trying to hit them, with his overall lack of experience shooting in confined spaces.

Thankfully, the Tomb of the Conqueror was just beyond that room. After Noct had claimed the weapon, Gladio asked, "So do we gotta walk all the way back?"

Spotting a weird-looking graphic on the floor, Prompto walked over to it. Stepping on it, they were suddenly back at the start of the tunnels. "Well that's handy at least." He commented, ignoring Ignis's disapproving look about touching unknown items.

Squinting at the early afternoon sun, Noct's phone rang. It was Cor, informing them of a blockade that was being built that would cut off Leide from the rest of the country, effectively trapping them in the area. The plan was to take out the blockade, but Cor implored them to only meet up with Monica when they were ready, as long as it was soon. "So…do we spend today and tomorrow doing hunts and trying out our new toys and meet up with her day after tomorrow?" Prompto asked after the call ended.

"Sounds as good a plan as any other." Gladio commented.

"Perhaps we can attempt a nighttime hunt, should one be near a haven." Ignis added.

* * *

They returned to Hammerhead, if only to consult Cid on the weapons they had picked up. Evidently bored with 'retirement', having (finally) decided to hand over control of the garage to Cindy, he offered to upgrade the weapons they had found, along with any other unusual ones they picked up, as long as they provided the necessary materials. Shrugging at each other, Noct and Prompto agreed.

* * *

Prompto sighed as he took in the night sky overhead. Leaning against the blizzard element point for the coolness it generated, he was close enough to the haven to still be safe, but far enough away for a little privacy. His mind kept going back to his barcode.

Imperial troops had been dropping in periodically throughout the day while they hunted. With the apparent accuracy of how they were located, Prompto couldn't help worrying that the barcode was the reason behind it. His hands absently played with the hunting knife Jeff had given him for his eighteenth birthday, debating. He knew the guys would pick up on what he'd done pretty quickly, but he also doubted that any of them would be willing to do it from him.

"Dare I ask if you're taking up knife throwing like Ignis?"

He turned to look at Noct as he approached, sitting down next to him. Taking in the grim look on Prompto's face and the knife in his hands, and knowing what he had attempted as a child, Noct put the pieces together. "Why now?" He asked.

"I can't help wondering if they're finding us by tracking the barcode. And there's only one way to find out. If they're not tracking it, than either we have really bad luck or something was missed. There was nothing about tracking devices in the file, but I can't discount the possibility." Prompto admitted. "I know I can't really hide it afterwards, but I don't think any of you would be willing."

"Damn straight." Noct declared. "I know I probably can't stop you but…just promise me, that if you try and this doesn't work, you won't try again. Please."

Faced with the anguish on Noct's face, Prompto could only whisper, "I promise."

He let Noct remove his bracelet, revealing the barcode. Noct had to force himself to watch, biting his lip as Prompto cut off the barcode with far more ease and efficiency then he expected, flicking it far beyond the haven.

Carefully lathering the rectangle of raw flesh with ointment and bandaging it, Noct found himself wondering just how many times Prompto had really tried this. He had said he'd given up when even salt in the wound didn't work, but there was no frame of reference for when that was. Finished patching him up, Noct lightly kissed the bandage and put the bracelet back on. Prompto's hand came up to rest on his cheek, wiping away tears. "Can I ask how many times…" Noct trailed off, not able to voice it.

"I only tried three times seriously as a kid, before the dream. I had tried a few other times afterwards, not really expecting it to work. I haven't tried since you burnt the file; I swear." Prompto told him, kissing his cheek.

"That's good to know, but I wish you never had to try, period." Noct said, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.

Their heads resting against each other, they each just took simple comfort from being with each other, before Gladio called them back to the tent to bed down for the night.

* * *

Yes, yes I am planning are cramming references to other Final Fantasy games. For those of you wanting Promptis smut, I have an archive of our own account now, so it's posted there. The author name is the same, just add an underscore between the two words.


	4. Chapter 4

Blessings of Eos

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

If Ignis and Gladio noticed how Prompto somewhat favored his right wrist the next morning, they said nothing.

Having finished all the hunts currently available at Hammerhead and picking up their newly upgraded weapons from Cid, the boys headed down to Longwythe to complete all the hunts there. "Now that's weird." Prompto commented, frowning at the chocobo rental kiosk.

"What's weird?" Gladio asked.

"This is the third kiosk I've tried, but all of them are out of service. The phones at the post are connected to the kiosk system, otherwise I'd just call Chrissy and ask." He explained.

"Perhaps there's a glitch in the system? You've only been trying for a day correct? I wouldn't worry too much for now." Ignis said, partly distracted by organizing their food supplies.

Still somewhat concerned, Prompto nonetheless dropped the subject.

* * *

"Well it doesn't seem like there's been a big difference in MT drop-ins." Noct commented as he rested against the blizzard element point, his arms around Prompto. "Wrist bothering you a lot?"

"Nah…you bandaged me up good. It's only been a day though." Prompto answered, sighing.

His phone chirped. Swiping the lock screen, Prompto and Noct read the text.

/The encounters are part random, part based on sightings of a black car. So if you do that again I will whip your ass./ The 'from' section contained the now familiar image of a cartoon Miss Aerith, only holding a whip instead of flashing the peace sign.

"Good, I've back up." Noct commented.

Groaning, Prompto just put his phone away. "I know none of you care about it, but I'm worried about it being sighted by someone. It's not something I can articulate; my concerns about it. But if Hat Guy is around, and he remembers me…when we run into him again I'm sticking to you like glue."

"You sound pretty sure we'll run into him again." Noct commented.

"…he confronted Miss Aerith, right after She saved me. I didn't really get what they were talking about…I just feel like he's deeply involved in what's happening. And there's something else bugging me." Prompto mused.

"What?"

"If he's a Niflheim official, why is he wearing black? I know while black is a royal color, it's not completely banned for others, but…it's just got me worrying."

Noct squeezed Prompto. "Can you leave the worry aside until we encounter him again? No sense of borrowing trouble when we've got plenty already."

"True." Prompto agreed as Ignis gestured them back up the haven plateau for dinner.

* * *

After dinner they decided to try fighting some daemons, albeit close enough to the haven to make a dash for safety if they were in over their heads. Testing out his new toy, Prompto had a blast with it, even if it was too heavy to use constantly. "Wonder what other kind of tech we can swipe?!" Prompto exclaimed, slightly giddy.

"Like a kid in a candy store." Gladio commented to Ignis.

Sighing, Ignis could only agree.

"This is really turning me off to mushy desserts." Prompto complained after their fifth round fighting daemons that resembled drops of pudding, with the color and consistency of gelatin.

"Totally." Noct agreed, drawing from the lightning element point.

While the Engine Blade and his new lance could draw element energy from an enemy, with magic being the only thing making a dent in the flans (as Ignis termed them), it wasn't enough.

Everyone jumped as an inhuman roar rumbled across the plain, and a huge ass hand shot out of the portal on the ground. Noct and Prompto exchanged looks at the now-fully emerged Iron Giant. "Think we can?" Prompto asked. "This is real life, this time."

"Won't know unless we try. Beside, I've always wondered how much of it was actually us, and how much was us believing we could." Noct answered.

Grinning, Prompto just summoned his new toy.

"Don't tell me you're really going to do this?" Ignis asked needlessly as Noct and Prompto rushed in.

Sighing, he summoned his daggers to join in, only for Gladio to stop him with a hand to his arm. "Something tells me this is something for them to do themselves." He said to Ignis. "And if I hafta jump in I'd really like some backup."

* * *

It was a near thing, but Noct and Prompto managed to kill it. Noct was woozy from warping so much, and Prompto was vaguely nauseous from the number of potions he chugged.

It turned out using so many potions at once with a phoenix down was a bad idea.

"If you're gonna be sick, do it before you go in the tent. Otherwise you'll be cleaning it out." Gladio scolded, impressed despite himself that the pair managed to take on an Iron Giant and win.

Prompto lazily waved a hand as he sagged in his chair leaning his head back. Noct missed his chair and wound up sitting on the ground. Blinking, dumbfounded at his location, Noct just latched on to Prompto's legs.

Ignis fussed around the camp, breaking out the mundane first aid kit and prodding both of them into drinking some water and making Prompto munch some crackers. "What was it you meant, when you said you were wondering how much was you and how much was believing you could?" Ignis asked once Prompto regained some color and Noct stopped swaying even as he hugged Prompto's legs.

"When I fell unconscious after that daemon attack, I found myself in this clearing. Prompto was there too. Carbuncle turned up, saying we had to find the way out otherwise I wouldn't wake up. At the end we had to fight an Iron Giant and a Naga. We had been kids the whole time, but somehow we managed to turn into adults to fight them." Noct explained, humming as Prompto's fingers played with his hair. "At the end before we woke up we promised to try and meet in the real world. Just took a while to manage it."

"How'd Prompto end up in your unconscious dream anyway?" Gladio asked, baffled.

"It's all one big dream world; everyone's got their own little corner. As for why…I don't wanna talk about it." Prompto answered with a yawn.

He poked Noct's shoulder. "C'mon, we can't sleep out here; Iggy'll fuss too much."

Noct roused himself enough to stagger into the tent with Prompto, somehow managing to remember the agreed-upon sleeping arrangements.

Snores soon began. "So he's done it before, like you thought." Gladio commented.

Unknown to Prompto, his bracelet had shifted enough to reveal the bandage underneath. Combined with the blood stain near the blizzard point at the haven they had spent the previous night at, it was enough to piece together what had been done. With this last comment, it didn't take much to presume cutting off the barcode was a first time event. Ignis would have been more surprised if Prompto hadn't attempted this at least once before.

"I had thought so, even if I hadn't expected it to have been at such a young age. I believe the only way Prompto could have managed it at all was because of his parents' busy schedules." Ignis elaborated, rolling his cup between his hands. "He may have been prompted to do it again because of the magitek trooper drop-ins. If they were locking in on the barcode, they would be far more accurate than they have been. But such things do not lend themselves to rational thoughts."

"No they wouldn't. Think Noct knows?" Gladio asked, eyeing the pair curled around each other through the gap in the tent flaps.

"He has to. The bandage looked too well placed for Prompto to have managed it one-handed. I do feel, however, that Prompto hasn't done this at least since he and Noct realized their feelings, if not from the time they met in high school. I can only hope Noct will be able to keep him from doing this again." Ignis said.

"Yeah…wouldn't all the potions and the phoenix down he used today have healed it?" Gladio asked.

"Healing items can be funny, when it comes to self-inflicted injuries. I doubt Noct would have been able to bring himself to harm Prompto in any way, and he certainly didn't approach either of us to do it. We'll just have to keep an eye out, especially when we encounter Niflheim officials again." Ignis said, having researched healing items and their limitations before they departed.

With little else to say, Ignis and Gladio turned in for the night themselves.

* * *

Prompto just frowned at the distance after they destroyed the budding blockade, Cor and Monica having departed. "That guy seemed familiar." He commented.

"That one we just fought?" Gladio asked.

"Yeah…can't say why." Prompto just shrugged. "Oh well, doesn't really matter I guess. We got more important stuff ahead."

"Like what?" Noct asked.

"Chocobos! The chocobo post is up ahead!" Prompto cheered. "Well, not right ahead but it's in Duscae."

"Is a visit really necessary?" Ignis inquired. "There are the rental kiosks at practically every outpost and there are more important places to visit."

"No telling how long they'll be down. And it's not like the Regalia can take us everywhere." Prompto reminded him.

"He's gotta a point." Gladio pointed out.

"In the next couple days." Ignis conceded.

* * *

Prompto stretched his arms over his head as he sat outside the caravan. Iris had called Noct once they reached the gas station. She had reached Lestallum safely, which eased some of their worries. Gladio had wanted to go right to Lestallum, but the chocobo post wasn't that big of a detour, and with Noct in ultimate command of where they went, they'd be at the chocobo post tomorrow. Ignis had dragged Gladio off shopping (what little shopping there was) and Noct was dozing next to him. "Can't wait to see Mr. Wiz and Ms. Myra and Cassie and Chrissy again. Maybe Opal will be in too." Prompto commented.

Noct started awake. "Opal?"

"Miss Aerith's chocobo. She accidently made her able to turn invisible, so Mr. Wiz couldn't really rent her out anymore." Prompto explained.

"How'd She manage that?" Noct had to ask.

"We ran into a tonberry-they're these really creepy daemons with a lantern and a knife-that first night, so She gave Opal a green that turned her invisible to get away. The day we reached the chocobo post we woke up to find Opal had turned white-ish and could turn invisible at will. Not sure why it happened tho', beyond the green having something to do with it." Prompto elaborated.

Noct just blinked. "She's like the complete opposite of what you'd expect a divinity to be like. Especially contrasted against the Astrals." He commented. "Why is that? She's basically the mother of humanity."

"From what She told me, when I realized it, the last word She'd ever use to describe Herself is 'goddess'. There's this thing called the Lifestream that looks like a river from which all Life comes from. She sees Herself as an avatar of the Lifestream. But I don't think that's the whole story." Prompto explained.

"How so?"

"It's hard to really explain, but…" Prompto caught sight of Ignis and Gladio approaching and changed the subject. "Wonder how many of your ancestors' tombs are out there to find?"

"There should be as many tombs as have been kings, but whether or not they're still intact is another story." Noct answered, catching onto the subject change. "The two centuries the kings have been buried in the same crypt, but there's no way to get to it currently."

"There's also no guarantee the royal arms have remained in the tombs." Ignis pointed out as he sat down.

"Didn't Cor say there were thirteen arms? But there's been way more than thirteen kings." Gladio asked, baffled.

"Maybe thirteen's the limit Noct can collect?" Prompto wondered.

There was just a collective shrug. "Do you know if your friend made it out?" Chrissy?" Ignis inquired.

"She left the university right before the start of spring semester; her twin Cassie's pregnant with twins and had to go on bed rest for the last three months. They've got people working there aside from her and her family, but Chrissy still felt like she should be home to help out." Prompto explained. "Their phone's tied to the kiosks, and with them not working, I can't call."

"Well we best get some rest; rain's called for tomorrow." Ignis declared, shooing Noct and Prompto into the caravan.

"Didn't you two get enough alone time earlier?" Noct asked, noticing how Ignis wasn't following them in, or shooing Gladio in behind them.

"Never mind that." Ignis answered, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Noct and Prompto just shared an eye roll. Ignis was weird when it came to PDA with Gladio, especially after they had caught the pair making out a couple years ago. "I know, the parents only get to have fun when the kids are asleep." Prompto commented, pulling off his shoes, gloves, and jacket.

Noct grabbed Prompto's jacket to hang it up, when he saw properly just what one of the patches on the back said. "'It's a beautiful day. Now watch some bastard fuck it up'?" Noct gave Prompto a bewildered look. "What's that all about?"

Prompto turned bright red and declined to answer, as he hunkered down under the covers.

Noct settled down next to him, mind swirling with ways of getting Prompto to explain.

Unfortunately, they all involved far more privacy, space, and/or items than were presently available.

* * *

Aerith stood unseen near the entrance to the crypt in the Citadel. Inside, Lali Ho was finishing the work necessary to permit the interment of Regis and Clarus.

If they inter them tomorrow night, then She'll be able to start moving the remaining Crownsguard and their families, the ones willing to go at least. Hopefully She'll be able to convince Eleanore to leave. Her dedication to her patients was praiseworthy, but once the Imperial Army started 'working the lists', hers and Michael's lifespan would measure in days. Michael will go whenever Eleanore does, so hopefully between the two of them they'll convince her.

Running through the arguments in Her head, She still noticed Ardyn's approach. "We meet again, My Lady." He greeted Her, sketching a bow like always.

"So we do." She said. "How does it feel, standing in what you helped build?" She asked.

"Oh come now, we both know there's nothing of mine left; it's all HIS." He nearly hissed the last word.

"And here I thought you stopped caring about anything." She commented.

"It's amazing, just how much the Chosen King resembles Him." He said in lieu of answering. "Especially when you toss in his companions. Once again, an Amicitia, a Scientia, and an Argentum join the King in opposing me."

No wonder his passions were aroused. "Dare I ask the purpose of this? Do you intend to deny Regis a proper interment? It's not like you actually need his body, with your skill in illusions." Aerith asked.

"I couldn't help noticing the Argentum with the King bore a striking resemblance to a certain boy from fifteen years ago. Between the bar code and the sparkles, it really is a striking resemblance."

She leveled him with a flat look. "Like you don't know perfectly well who he is."

Ardyn suddenly moved closer, pushing Her into a wall alcove. Being so close to so much blackness made Her stomach churn, but She had eons to work on Her game face. "I wonder, can the King really do his duty, with that blond tart enticing him to stay? It seems like a different blond is meant to die. What ever shall I do, with two prime targets?" He whispered into Her ear.

Unable to contain Herself, Aerith silently cast holy at point blank range. This sent him flying into the opposite wall, his illusion flickering away to show his true face. "Do not cross Me. Prompto is under My protection." She glared at him, the embodiment of all the Astrals' follies.

"There's little you can do, if the boy isn't strong enough." He reminded Her. "Haven't You learned about misplaced faith in Your eons? Perhaps You are as innocent as You've been made out to be."

"Oh I have learned all about misplaced faith." She said softly, Her aura pulsing around Her. "And I have never been as innocent I have been made out to be, or play at being. You, however, have learned nothing in YOUR eons about the human will. Hope springs eternal, strength is found in the most impossible places, and miracles are created. For in the end, humans can do what nothing else can; make the impossible possible."

It almost felt like She was standing outside of Herself as She spoke. "Leave. Now."

No fool, Ardyn faded away.

Breathing in deep, She let Her power fade away as She breathed out. Lali Ho stood in the door to the crypt, having come running when he felt Her power spike. "It's finished." He whispered.

"Good. It would be for the best to complete the interment tonight. The sooner the interment, the sooner I can start getting people out of the cross-fire." She said.

In the blink of an eye, the two were standing in the morgue's office. Eleanore and Michael jumped, hitting their heads on the bottom of the desk. Crawling out, Eleanore felt her blood run cold at the look on Aerith's face.

In that moment, she understood what all the stories of Her anger were talking about. "What happened? Were you not able to finish?" She asked.

"We finished. But we need to move up the time table. Eleanore, I know you're devoted to your patients, but Ardyn will be after you within days. He's recognized Prompto."

Michael paled. "So get the hell outta dodge is what You're saying."

"Yes."

Eleanore just closed her eyes and breathed in deep. "Is there anything else we need to do before we leave? Besides the interment?"

"No." Aerith answered gently, Her anger cooling.

Eleanore just nodded. "Better get started then."

It was a far cry from the typical royal funeral. Eleanore carried the urn with Clarus's ashes, while Lali Ho and Michael bore the stretcher with Regis's body. Aerith led the way into the crypt, where the vault containing Queen Aulea was open.

The men set the stretcher down next to the vault, and gently placed Regis inside. It hardly took effort to summon the finger that had been cut off prior to his death. His body whole again, Eleanore set Clarus's ashes next to Regis's left hand.

The work done, the other three backed away as Aerith swirled with power, sealing the vault and placing the edifice with one gesture. "You deserved so much more than this, My friends." Aerith whispered, a tear falling. "Long live the King."

Eleanore, Michael, and Lali Ho echoed the sentiment. "So where do we go?" Eleanore asked.

"The safest place is the chocobo post; it has My Blessing on it. Lestallum has more people, if you want to start a practice up." Aerith answered.

"We could do with some leisure time." Michael commented, looking at Eleanore.

"Chocobo post for us then." Eleanore said. "Is it safe to detour a day to Galdin Quay? I'd love a massage."

Aerith laughed in what felt like the first time in ages. "Definitely. Prompto and the others will be there tomorrow and the day after at the very least, so if I take you there day after tomorrow it won't be suspicious."

"I'll need the power of the Astral shards to do my work, if You need me to do what I think You do." Lali Ho commented. "Lestallum for me then."

Nodding, Aerith sent him on his way. Walking over to Michael and Eleanore, She placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Next stop Galdin Quay. I could do with a massage too."

The trio blinked away, leaving the crypt empty save for the dead. The king reunited with his queen at last, if only in body.


	5. Chapter 5

Those Chosen By The Planet

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Prompto was woken up early the next morning by his phone ringing. Squinting at the screen, he saw it was his mom's cell phone number and answered. "'lo?"

"Sorry for calling so early, but we interred His Majesty and his Shield last night. Michael and I are at Galdin Quay now."

That woke Prompto up properly. "Why are you at Galdin? Weren't you gonna stay in Insomnia?" He asked.

"Sooner or later we'd have to leave. As Crownsguard members we wouldn't be left alone for very long. And…it was indicated that time was coming sooner rather than later." Eleanore explained.

Prompto's blood ran cold at that. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, I promise. Aerith got us out after we finished the interment. She'll be moving all the remaining Crownsguard and their families over the next few weeks; we just topped the list. We should reach the chocobo post tomorrow. She said that would be the safest place." Eleanore affirmed. "Might be the wrong time for it, but I really needed a massage."

Prompto couldn't help laughing. "Yeah, can't blame you there. So hopefully I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yup. Be careful and I love you."

"We will; love you too." Hanging up, Prompto turned to Noct, who had sat up and was rubbing his eyes. "His Majesty's been laid to rest."

Noct squeezed his eyes shut, determined not to cry. It was official. His dad, the constant of his life, was gone. Breathing in deep, he asked, "So Dr. and Mr. Argentum are heading to the chocobo post?"

"Yeah; not really safe for them to stay in Insomnia." Prompto answered. Flopping back down on the bed, he took in the ceiling of the caravan. "Mom insisted on a massage detour."

"The massages at Galdin Quay are pretty good." Noct commented, having been willing to try something that involved laying down. "Probably should get up before Iggy sends Gladio in to make us get up."

"True." Prompto agreed, sitting back up.

* * *

Aerith stood in the Argentums' living room, having packed up their clothes and toiletries and disposed of the perishable food. While She couldn't See how long it would be before they could come home, there was no reason to have the homecoming be diverted with cleaning potentially sentient life out of the refrigerator.

Sighing, She closed Her eyes and took in the memories of the building. This place had given Prompto a childhood and a family. Opening Her eyes, She did one more lap, gathering up valuables like Eleanore's jewelry, the cameras and the house laptop, along with less crucial items like her cross-stitch bag and Michael's favorite books.

Exiting the house and locking the door behind Her, Aerith placed a hand on the front door. A wave of power pulsed through the house. To normal eyes, it would appear as an empty lot, and with a confuse effect built in, no one would be tempted to look closer or deeper.

One building at a time, She would guard as much of the City as She could.

Her work at the Argentum residence done, She teleported away to the next family on Her list.

* * *

Truthfully, Prompto was getting on their nerves, humming the theme song from the chocobo racing video games. But there was little use in trying to get him to stop, and it was kind of cute, how excited he was. Even Gladio couldn't be bothered to kick his seat to try and stop him. Ignis just drove as fast as he could to minimize the length of time they'd have to listen to it.

When they arrived, Prompto hardly waited for the car to be put in park. "HI MR. WIZ!" He called, waving an arm as he ran over to an older man standing by some tables.

"Howdy there Prompto." Wiz greeted him as he came to a stop in front of him. "Come to visit?"

"Kinda. None of the kiosks are working, and with the phones tied to it, I couldn't call ahead." Prompto explained, taking a seat with the others at a table.

Wiz sighed. "A behemoth known as Deadeye has set up shop nearly in a rock formation. Lost five birds before I stopped rentals. Plus the only birds willing to go out now are my old timers; the ones I tamed when I set up shop here. Put in a hunt request for it, but so far there hasn't been a hunter willing to take it up."

Noct didn't even need to look at Prompto's pleading eyes before answering. "We'll give it a shot."

"Thank you kindly and good luck boys." Wiz's face lit up at the prospect of Deadeye being taken out, tempered with concern for the boys.

Ignis was about to inquire after Chrissy (having met her several times over the years) when he noticed Prompto's hair moving oddly, in a way that couldn't be attributed to the breeze. "Prompto, there appears to be something moving on your head."

With a kweh, a white-ish chocobo suddenly appeared, right behind Prompto. Three other, tiny, kwehs followed, and three chocochicks, the same color as their mother, also appeared.

"OPAL!" Prompto exclaimed, leaping up to hug her neck. "Still think I need grooming, huh?" He asked, patting her beak.

"A chocobo that can turn invisible?" Gladio just blinked, one of the chicks standing expectedly by to be picked up and fussed over.

Prompto obliged. "And you've had chicks! These are the first ones in a while, right?"

"Yeah, she hadn't shown any interest in any of the males 'til a couple months ago. Plus I wanted to make sure this was stable, before letting her breed." Wiz confirmed.

"How do you get a chocobo that can turn invisible anyway?" Gladio asked, Ignis and Noct holding the other two chicks, blinking in and out of visibility.

"Somethin' she ate." Wiz answered blandly. "You can feed 'em berries to change their color, but I haven't found any more of what caused this particular outcome."

Somehow, Prompto kept a straight face.

It was technically true, after all.

"Isn't she willing to go out?" Ignis inquired.

"She won't let anyone but me and Miss Aerith on her. Might let you on, Prompto." Wiz explained.

Prompto looked at Opal. "What do you say?"

A kweh was his answer. "I can't tell if that was a yes or no." He complained.

"Maybe you can give it a shot after we take care of Deadeye?" Noct proposed.

"True." Prompto conceded. "How close is Deadeye's den to here?"

"If y'all got a map I can mark it out for ya. Ya better stop and see Myra and the girls before you leave. Cassie's gettin' pretty close to having her twins." Wiz said, marking Deadeye's den on their map.

Gently setting his chick down, Prompto ran over to the house, yelling greetings to them.

"If we're going to be hunting a behemoth, we best replenish our supply of curatives." Ignis declared, setting down the chick he was holding before heading over to the shop Wiz maintained for travelers and visitors.

"Where's that leave us?" Gladio complained.

"Nothing stopping us from following either of them." Noct pointed out. "What's up with Ignis lately? He seems more anti-PDA than usual."

"We got our first marriage offers last month. Plus with this being an official trip, he's worried about impropriety." Gladio explained, leaning his head on his hand.

"What impropriety? You two hardly touched even back home with all the media. Don't think it would be a big deal." Noct commented.

"Yeah…" Gladio glanced around. Wiz had gone to the hatchery and Ignis was thoroughly distracted by the shopkeeper. "Truth be told, I think he's considering ending it."

Noct managed to swallow his cry of shock. "Why?!" He whispered harshly.

"This all started as scratching a mutual itch." Gladio confided. "I'm perfectly happy continuing on as we are and contracting a surrogate when the time comes. I know what I feel, but I can't say what he's feeling. You know how concerned he is with appearances."

"Never mind that I'll be the first King in seventy years with an acknowledged 'mistress'?" Noct firmly refused to use the term 'boy toy' to describe Prompto. He was hardly two months younger than Noct after all. "The bigger a deal you guys make it out to be, the bigger a deal the media will make of it. Treat it as normal and they'll move on in a month."

Gladio declined to answer, instead standing up and making his way back to the car to retrieve his book.

Noct tried to picture Ignis and Gladio not together and failed. Maybe it was because he was so used to thinking of them as a pair, but he just couldn't see it. Ignis had made some noises over him continuing with Prompto after the wedding, but seeing as Luna would fully know what was going on, Noct didn't see it as a big deal, beyond the treaty effectively banning Prompto from officially being his Prince Consort.

It might be best to go straight to Lestallum after taking care of Deadeye. A few days of not living in each other's pockets and space to be alone would be good, especially with all that has happened. Maybe he could lock them in a hotel room until they worked it out.

Then again, Ignis could probably pick the lock. He was full of random skills after all. "Ready to go?"

Noct was startled out of his thoughts by Prompto's questions. "Yeah." Noct stood up and set down his chick. "Chrissy doing okay?"

"Yup! Cassie is firmly cursing the idea of being pregnant. One of the babies is kicking her cervix." Prompto answered. "Ms. Myra's down with my parents staying until things calm down in the City, especially with Mom's specialty and Cassie being so close to her due date. Can't really make the trek to Lestallum in her state."

Noct grimaced. "That sounds painful."

"Going off the cursing I'd have to agree."

With Ignis done shopping, they set off towards Deadeye's lair.

* * *

The place where Deadeye had taken up residence was creepy, especially when the fog descended as they were tracking it. It made it even easier to follow it, added with the blind spot generated by his blinded right eye.

Didn't stop Prompto from thinking of that one video game series, where the town was forever in fog and hiding untold horrors. That was a series he had to play with the sound off; it creeped him out too much otherwise.

Finally they reached a larger open area, which looked like it had been a building at one point. There were rusted oil drums standing around for some reason, and the smell of gasoline hung around each of them. "I do believe we can use these." Ignis said. "We've got fire loaded in a flask, correct?"

"Yeah, filled it up yesterday." Noct confirmed.

"If we can draw Deadeye near one of the drums, a cast of fire should set it off and generate a great deal of damage. Far more than we could hope to deal presently." Ignis elaborated as he explained his plan. "The tricky part is getting him near a drum."

"That means us being bait while Noct tosses the flasks?" Gladio asked.

"Quite so."

* * *

Fighting a behemoth was as tough as the tales said, if only because they were trying to lead it near the oil drums while sticking to the blind spot. Technically speaking, the fight was anticlimactic, looking back after it was over. Two casts of fire on the drums and it was down. Ignis whipped out his cooking knives and started butchering the behemoth for steaks. "Is there anything you can't do?" Prompto asked as Ignis filled up a spare cooler with meat and the magic flask containing ice energy.

"Get Noct to clean up after himself." Was Ignis's dry response.

Noct couldn't bring himself to protest, as it was fully true. "I did get better over the years." He was compelled to point out.

"Only insofar as taking the trash out. I'm pretty sure there would have been some mold on the verge of sentience if I hadn't done dishes after every meal and cleaned the fridge periodically. Not to mention the laundry after you and Prompto realized what everyone else already knew and discovered your hormones." Ignis pointed out. "It was a good thing stain remover was cheaper when bought in bulk."

Gladio cackled as Noct and Prompto turned bright red.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky when they made their way out of the den. Sighting the smoke trail of a nearby haven, they headed straight for it. "Unfortunately steaks will have to wait until I've procured proper spices in Lestallum." Ignis decreed, to the groans of the others. "There is plenty of trevally fillets however."

"Better get the tent up and the food goin', fast." Gladio commented, eyeing the dark clouds gathering.

Thankfully the rain waited until they had finished eating before it started up, random drops starting and coming faster as the dishes were washed. Ignis pulled out a tarp to cover his cooking area before joining the others in the tent. "The forecast just said rain, it didn't give a duration." He told the others.

"When I went through here before it was raining like every other day." Prompto said. "Totally not fun."

Gladio had been about to point out that it at least wasn't a thunder storm when there was a crack of thunder. "…there's no chance of lightning hitting the tent, right?"

"The sanctuary magic basically creates a null area that protects the plateau. There are cases where trees have fallen, set to crash onto a haven, and a shield appears, diverting the tree to the side." Ignis explained. "Are you alright Prompto?"

Prompto, who had been scratching his right wrist, paused and blushed. "Uhh…"

"If it's about the bar code, we already know you cut it off." Gladio said, breaking out the first aid kit. "C'mon, give it."

Prompto reluctantly held his arm out, for his bracelet and bandage to be removed. The skin was already starting to come back, and there were faint black blemishes on the new skin. Ignis gently prodded the edges. "It seems to be healing nicely, though it does appear the curatives you've downed in the interim have sped the process up more."

"…it usually takes two weeks…" Prompto admitted, his left hand squeezing Noct's as a fresh bandage was applied, avoiding their eyes.

"Would I be correct to presume this has happened before, but not in the last few years?" Ignis asked gently.

"…last time I tried was right before high school. The blackness on my aura was down to a thin film where the bar code is, so I had hoped…" Prompto clutched his wrist with his other hand. "It might never go away, but I want it to. I don't wanna be branded by Before, for people to See."

There wasn't anything to be said to that. Truthfully, the others felt any words they could offer would fall on deaf ears. Noct just wrapped himself around Prompto as they laid down for the night, quiet sobs starting up. Ignis couldn't bring himself to protest when Gladio did the same to him.

He had caught pieces of Gladio's and Noct's conversation at the chocobo post. He hadn't heard everything, but he did hear Gladio's suspicion that he wanted to end things. In truth, Ignis didn't know what he wanted, caught between ending things before it became a necessity and going on as they had. He didn't dare think of the pendant in his luggage, one he had been carrying around for years, never working up the nerve to take things to the next level.

Quietly sighing to himself, Ignis closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.

* * *

" _So we're all agreed?"_

 _The four men traded nods and noises of affirmation, for their blind comrade. "You don't have to take part. Not if it would be too hard." The blind comrade told the blond one._

"… _I have to. I'd like to think, that the man I had come to love in my time here would prefer it this way. I have all the proof to know for sure he's dead. Whatever that thing is, it's not him." The blond answered, biting his lip._

" _So we move after dusk?" The third comrade, heavily muscled and scarred, confirmed._

" _Yes." The last comrade affirmed. "Whatever the being that has taken my brother's place is…it cannot continue on impersonating the King."_

* * *

" _So does this mean the end of the House of Caelum?" The blond asked, as the four men enjoyed the sunrise through the gaping hole in the throne room._

" _No. We'll erase all trace that he was ever King. I will take the name that would have been mine from birth, had my mother been the Queen." The fourth comrade answered._

" _Is that wise? I doubt that it will leave your descendants unmolested. Would it not be better to preserve at least a fragment of record?" The blind comrade questioned._

" _When the time comes, the Dracoian will inform the Chosen King. The reign of - Lucis Caelum never was. Let this sunrise mark the beginning, of Noctis Lucis Caelum I."_

* * *

Noctis groaned as he reluctantly awoke. Strangely, he was the first one up. Taking in the sounds of the world awaking from slumber, he tried to recall his dream. It involved something deadly serious, but the more he tried to remember, the faster the few details that remained seemed to slip from his grasp. While vaguely bothered at how fast the memory of his dream faded, Noct was not about to let that stand in the way of falling back asleep. Even more so since Ignis was dead to the world as well.

Squeezing Prompto as he fell back to sleep, Noct found himself wondering why seeing Prompto's bangs gelled up seemed so foreign. They had been that way for a while…right?

* * *

Debating how much to work in what I've just hinted at above, and what was implied last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Those Chosen By The Planet

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Noct felt out of sorts, as their day properly started and they headed back to the chocobo post. He was pretty sure it had to do with the dream he couldn't remember. There was weird sense of surprise at the others' appearances, like they had suddenly changed overnight, even though he knew in his head that they had looked the way they did for years.

It was easy to set aside, when they returned to the chocobo post to see Dr. and Mr. Argentum at one of the tables. Prompto did a flying leap to hug them both, and seeing the three Argentums hug each other…it felt like a small victory. As the hug ended and Dr. Argentum came over to fuss over them, Noct realized he still had family left, even with both of his parents now gone. "It's no mean feat to take down a behemoth." Dr. Argentum commented.

"Better get the kiosks back online, and put the word out that Deadeye's been killed." Wiz said, handing over the bounty reward to Ignis before leaving to do just that.

"Let's take a break here for the rest of today and head to Lestallum tomorrow, yeah?" Noct proposed, with no disagreement from the others.

* * *

"So they'll be going after any Crownsguard members remaining in the City?" Prompto confirmed as he sat with his parents behind the post, at the cliff edge where Miss Aerith had explained what Death really was.

Eleanore nodded. "Yeah; we evidently were top of the list, and not just because of alphabetical order, according to Aerith."

"Did She say why?"

"'Hat Guy remembers you.' That was the message She asked us to pass onto you, since She'll be busy moving Crownsguard members and their families over the next several days. Those who consent to leave anyway." Michael explained.

Prompto felt cold inside. "Like knowing he's not human and high up in the Imperial government wasn't bad enough."

The three fell silent, taking in the view over Duscae. "So you'll be looking for the royal tombs?" Michael finally asked. "I know there's a couple that should be easy to find, if challenging to get to, due to the local wildlife."

"Yeah. Hopefully we should pick up some rumors on the locations of some of them in Lestallum. Not really sure where we go from there. With the ferry to Altissia closed still, don't really have a way to get there. And who's to say if the wedding's still on? The treaty's been blown to bits." Prompto commented, petting one of Opal's chicks that had wandered over.

"That is kind of freaky, watching you blink in and out like that." Eleanore said.

Prompto just shrugged. "Cassie doing okay?"

"Yup, though I expect labor to happen any day now. With twins most don't reach their due date, but every day they stay inside the womb helps. Incubators are no substitute for the real thing after all. This close though, we shouldn't need an incubator. Aerith already had all the necessary supplies set up should the labor not go smoothly." Eleanore explained. "Not a happy camper, but there's not much I can do to help with that."

As a particularly loud swear echoed through the air, the three Argentums just sweatdropped.

* * *

"Wait, Gladio thinks Ignis wants to end things?" Prompto whispered to Noct as they laid in the guest room that night.

Wiz wasn't about to let them stay in the caravan, between taking out Deadeye and his friendship with Prompto. When Cassie had gone on bed rest, Wiz and Myra had gotten a hospital bed, as it had become increasing harder for her to be comfortable completely horizontal. Ignis and Gladio were on the pull-out sofa, while Prompto and Noct were in the guest room and his parents in Cassie's normal bed.

"Yeah…he said that the two of them together had started as scratching a mutual itch, but at least for Gladio, it's become more than that. Plus they got their first marriage offers last month." Noct whispered back. "I can't see them not together though."

"I'd suggest locking them in a hotel room in Lestallum so they'd work things out, but Iggy could probably pick the lock." Prompto said.

"My thoughts exactly. I'm not sure what to do though. All I know is that they're not talking to each other about stuff like that the way we do." Noct replied. "Maybe taking a few days in Lestallum to just catch our breath is the way to go."

Prompto just hummed in agreement.

"I had this really weird dream last night, but I can't remember anything about it. Just that there was something deadly serious going on." Noct said, changing subjects.

"Can you really say it was weird if you don't remember anything about it?" Prompto questioned.

Noct just shrugged. "Should probably get to sleep now; Ignis wants an early start, so we can make Lestallum before dusk."

Yawning, Prompto agreed.

* * *

 _He was with the Royal Metalsmith Master Lali Ho when it happened. With the master's help he had been able to greatly improve the projectile weapons his homeland was famous for. While banned from traditional weapons as a hostage Consort (not that it mattered, without the years of training to get the most out of them), a weapon like this was simple enough to be used by someone without any training. Even though training was required to actually hit anything._

 _Cleaning out the barrel, he was jotted from his thoughts by two clicks. There was a light thud, and he could only stare at his pendant on the floor, which had suddenly come undone from its chain, still around his neck._

 _He knew what that meant._

 _But the King had been perfectly fine when he left his presence an hour ago. He ached all over from the King's attentions. He had been getting rougher, the more he took the Scourge into himself._

 _Master Lali Ho came over to him, hearing the noise. "It seems something has happened to the King." He said, almost unnecessarily._

" _But-he was_ fine _when I-" He cut himself off._

" _But he has been changing, hasn't he? The more of the Scourge he takes in." Master Lali Ho questioned._

"… _so does this mean…that even if I go to him now and he's still alive…it's not really him?" He could only stare blankly at the pendant._

" _I'm afraid so." The master said gently. "Let's reattach the pendant, so he doesn't suspect anything, alright?"_

 _He just nodded._

* * *

" _You seem down. Did I not satisfy you?" The thing wearing the King's face asked._

 _He shook his head. "You more than satisfied me sire. But my projectile weapon kept misfiring today. I thought I had fixed the issue with the projectiles themselves."_

" _You'll figure it out." The thing said. His voice and face were the way they had always been, but there was an underlying darkness. "Will you stay tonight? It's been too long since you've slept beside me."_

 _He leaned in for a kiss. Even the taste had changed. "Five days is too long?"_

" _When it comes to Our Favorite it is." The thing answered, using the royal we._

 _While the King had always been slightly possessive, now it was laced with hints of something darker._

 _Settling down in the thing's arms, he couldn't help but be reminded of the way his father had been to his mother._ If nothing is done, I could very well end up abused like she was. Or dead. _He thought, closing his eyes._

 _The conspiracy working against the King was due to meet in a few days. Not that he was party to it. But he had spent his life being ignored. As a fourth son, as a hostage concubine, as a hostage Consort. Even at formal events, at the head of the consorts and concubines, with only the Queen above him in ranking, their eyes slid over him._

 _Convincing them would be difficult. But remembering the sight of the pendant on the floor, he knew how to demonstrate his trustworthiness._

* * *

Prompto suddenly found himself awake, entangled in sheets and Noct. Squinting at his phone, he saw it was the indecent hour of three in the morning. Pulling up the notebook app, he started typing, just letting whatever came to mind flow out in a stream of consciousness.

 _Someone dead but the body still lives master lali ho helping to hide proof man I love dead seeing dark thoughts need to do something or end up killed conspiracy against the King always ignored no matter the time or place_

Setting his phone back down, he curled back up with Noct. He couldn't help smiling at the sleeping Noct. It was nice, to be the possessor as much as he was possessed.

Prompto frowned at his notes on the ride to Lestallum. Beneath them, he started going through them phrase by phrase.

-someone dead but the body still lives: daemon transformation? Personality change?

-master lali ho helping to hide proof: from whom? What proof? See if he might know anything about the dream.

-man I love dead: who had he been in love with?

-seeing dark thoughts: sensing a change in the man mentioned above?

-need to do something or end up killed: by the man above?

-conspiracy against the King: which King? What about? To overthrow? Or kill?

-always ignored no matter the time or place: for what reason? Personal or social?

Sighing, Prompto put his phone away as they stopped for gas and lunch.

* * *

With all the hunts they had completed, Ignis was willing to spend the extra money for them to divide into two hotel rooms at the Leville in Lestallum. Prompto was looking over his notes again as Noct showered, Gladio and Ignis having retired to their own room for the night. He had had no brilliant insights over the day. "Here I thought you'd get started without me."

Prompto turned to see Noct walk out of the bathroom toweling his hair dry, completely naked. Prompto had flopped down naked on a bed after his own shower to wait for Noct to finish his.

The size of the bath tub precluded any intimate activities. Plus Ignis would kill them if they got stupidly hurt trying to get off a stone's throw from a real bed.

"Last night, when I woke up uber early in the morning, I typed out what came to mind from the dream I'd been having before I woke up. I went through it phrase by phrase on the ride here, but I'm not having any insights." He showed Noct his phone as Noct joined him on the bed.

Reading it over, Noct frowned at the note of asking Master Lali Ho about the dream. "I thought the name 'Master Lali Ho' was just passed on from master to master?" He asked.

"Miss Aerith said he had been gifted with ascension for greatly improving the Draconian's armor. Think She said he had been of the tenth generation." Prompto answered. "Do you know of any King being over thrown?"

"With the Crystal blessing each King, they've been mostly immune from being overthrown. In general, while all children of the King can tap into the Crystal's power, the King has the most powerful connection, followed by the named heir apparent, which hasn't always been the firstborn son. Nearly all the Queen Regnant had brothers, but since they displayed the greatest aptitude with the Crystal's power, they were named heir apparent. A long time ago it had been tradition for the heir apparent to fight the King, each using the powers granted by the Crystal. If or when the heir won, their place as the next king was practically guaranteed. The tradition ended after there had been a string of Kings dying young with only an infant heir. In theory, any sibling of the King or Queen Regnant could challenge them for the throne, but I don't recall it actually happening. I guess if the sibling won the fight, then the enthroned ruler would have to step aside, if they survived. Victory was proof of who had the Crystal's blessing." Noct lectured. "I can't say for the Kings before the Citadel though."

"'Before the Citadel'?" Prompto asked. He didn't recall that being mentioned in history class.

"The numbering of the Kings counts from the King who finished the Citadel, King Noctis Lucis Caelum I. There's not much on the Kings before him that survived, especially his direct predecessor."

"How come?"

"Whomever it was had done something so bad as to be subjected to 'damnatio memoriae'. All of the person's images and records are erased. Even their name is erased. Usually a gap is left, as a warning." Noct answered.

Prompto was speechless. "…just what would someone do to have that happen?"

"No clue; the whole point I think is so the crime they committed can't be repeated." Noct shrugged. "Now can we drop the serious talk in exchange for something more fun?"

Grinning, Prompto tossed his phone onto the night stand, before claiming Noct's mouth.

* * *

 _He woke up to the faint sounds of crying. His bedmate, his brother's favorite Consort, was trying to muffle his tears. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Your time as a hostage is over."_

 _The other, blond, man just shook his head. "It's not that. I miss him. The real him, not the thing using his body. I know it's been two months…it really hit me, tonight."_

" _May I ask why?" It felt intrusive, to ask after the blond's relationship with his brother._

"… _you know how I realized I was in love with him? He asked me if he had satisfied me. That's what a concubine or a consort is supposed to ask, after it's over. I mean, he'd let me work with Master Lali Ho to improve my projectile weapon, and he had been kind in other ways, but…just that small thing. It was the first time anyone had ever asked if I was happy or been satisfied." The blond had a wistful smile on his face as he remembered._

" _I miss him too." He whispered. "I'm still not really sure that I did the right thing. I know my victory means I have the Crystal's blessing, but…"_

" _You heard it direct from the Draconian himself; the corruption cannot be healed. Whatever it is, walking around in his body isn't really him." The blond looked away. "Even if it thinks it is. I just pray that he's at peace, and not stuck watching."_

 _Tentatively, he drew the blond into his arms. "…is this alright?"_

 _With equal tentativeness, the blond returned the embrace, taking him into his arms as much as the blond was in his. "How about this?" The blond rested his forehead against his._

 _He smiled instead of answering with words. Unable to stop himself, he brushed his lips against the blond's, somehow pulling away before going farther. The smile he received in answer blew him away, just as much as the smile he had spied all those years ago had. The blond leaned in, kissing him firmly before drawing back. "Keep that up and I may not be able to stop." He warned._

 _Blinking, he found himself on his back, the blond grinning wickedly. "Who says I want you to stop?"_

 _He opened his mouth to say something, but a fingertip on his lips paused his words. "I'm not doing this out of some sort of obligation or because it's expected of me. I want to do this. I've never actually had a choice in anything I do, not really. Not when compliance was mandatory. So this is me making my choice, should you have me."_

 _He lightly kissed the fingertip that had been silencing him. "I'd have had you long before now. I ignored you because I didn't trust myself, especially after you were made a Consort. So yes."_

 _The blond ran a hand down his torso. "…may I take control?"_

" _It's hardly taking if it's something I willing give, Prompto."_

* * *

Noct groaned as he unwillingly awoke, something that seemed to becoming a more frequent occurrence. Remembering what Prompto had done after waking up from his dream, he pulled up the notebook on his phone.

 _Not wanting to force him into anything no matter how much he had wanted him from the beginning missing brother but know the thing using his face isn't him cannot be healed making a choice for the first time not taking control when it's willingly given._

Taking in Prompto's sleeping face, a final thought was typed out before falling back asleep.

 _It was Prompto in the dream with me._

* * *

Aerith sighed as She puzzled over the Lifestream. Her five doubles could manage things fine for now while She examined events.

Ardyn's comment about the same group coming together to oppose him had been bugging Her. She knew that Noctis bore the spirit of the King who had defeated Ardyn originally, but now it seemed relevant to know how far it went.

There were two kinds of reincarnation. The first happens when a strong soul leaves such an imprint on its Life energy as to remain when that Life energy cycles back to life. The second was when a soul returns from beyond Etro's Gate, the exact circumstances of which She didn't know.

She was ninety five percent sure Noctis's Life energy bore the imprint of the first Noctis. Poking at the four's streams, She opened Her mind.

The group as it currently was appeared before Her. In front of each of them, a second ghostly image emerged.

Aerith fell to Her knees as it hit Her, staring at the four paired images. The current group didn't just bear the Life energy of the group that had originally opposed Ardyn; they had their souls as well. It made such blinding sense now. Why make the King fight without his closest allies? Even if the final sacrifice was his alone to make, only they could make sure he survived intact to that point.

Prompto had been the missing piece, once again born in Niflheim, but with no way to Insomnia-and the others-until She spirited him away. Ardyn's fixation on Prompto made even more chilling sense. Yes, the current Ardyn was basically a humanoid ball of Scourge that had the original's memories, but the important thing was that it believed itself to be him. Next to the first Noctis's betrayal, the betrayal of his favorite Consort would have stung the most.

Betrayed by family and lover, with the perfect chance to exact retribution for an offense.

She turned Her gaze to the present. Prompto's realization of Ardyn as Hat Guy combined with the fall of Insomnia seemed to have triggered something in their souls, bringing the memories of that time to the surface. How far that would go She couldn't tell. So far only Noctis and Prompto were dreaming of the past, but it wouldn't take long for Ignis and Gladiolus to start dreaming it too.

She couldn't See when they would realize what was happening. Just that it wouldn't happen before Altissia and that hinge point She couldn't See past. The best She could tell was that Lali Ho would not tell them anything without direction from Her. The knowledge was something that had to be realized from within, not because of outside forces.

Setting all of this aside for now, Aerith returned to Her church. She had flowers to sell and a pair of men to kick into gear. Things will go much more smoothly if personal doubts are settled.

* * *

'Damnatio memoriae' was a real punishment, originally created by the peoples of Ephesos after Herostratus set fire to the Temple of Artemis (one of the Seven Ancient Wonders of the World). Since we know his name, it didn't really work as intended, but it can cover any attempt to erase a person's memory. In American history, the memorials at Saratoga National Historical Park and at the United States Military Academy (West Point), do not bear the name or likeness of Benedict Arnold. At West Point the plague just has his rank and date of birth. At Saratoga, there is a memorial to his leg, which was wounded at Saratoga. It's said that if he'd been captured after his betrayal, they would have cut off the leg wounded at Saratoga, buried it with full military honors, and hanged the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Those Chosen By The Planet

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Ignis sat at a table at an outdoor café, nursing a cup of coffee as he reviewed his grocery list. Iris was showing Lestallum off to Noct, Prompto was 'ignoring the world' (i.e. refusing to get out of bed), and Gladio had still been asleep when he left the room.

Alright, he had sneaked out. As attractive as the idea of spending a day in bed with Gladio was, someone had to keep on track of their objectives. Plus he was disturbed by his dream last night. All he remembered from the dream was that he had been blind. He prided himself on seeing clearly, no matter the situation, so the idea of losing his most valuable sense had him deeply unsettled.

Slightly moving the grocery list (which he had frankly been ignoring) aside, he contemplated the box he had been carrying around for years. When he had first obtained the item, shortly before Gladio's twentieth birthday, it had felt too soon to give it to him. Not to mention inappropriate for a physical arrangement such as theirs. As the years passed, he had found himself paralyzed by indecision. Intellectually he knew their arrangement could not continue as it was, yet still he hovered on the precipice. Either end what had become a foundation of his life, or take it farther.

There was really no going back from either choice. He was baffled at how he could be so decisive in practical matters yet so indecisive with fundamentally impractical matters such as this.

A flower that resembled a lily entered his field of view. He knew what kind of flower it was, but the name escaped him presently. "Would you like to buy a flower? They're only one gil apiece."

Ignis followed the hand holding the flower up the arm to the face of a young woman with kind eyes. There was a nagging sense of familiarity to her appearance, but he set that aside as he realized that he had been staring at her for an inappropriate amount of time. "Ah no thank you. I don't really have anywhere to put it presently."

"Do you have someone important in your life whom you could give it to?" She asked. "You seem troubled, if you may permit such an inference from a stranger." She sat down in the chair across from him, setting her basket of flowers on the ground next to her.

"…I am involved with someone…but I find myself unsure as to the direction I should go with that person." He found himself admitting.

Something about her put him at ease.

"Have you been together long?"

"Four years, three months, and five days." He answered.

"It seems like a committed relationship. Has something changed?" She commented, gently prodding him on.

"It's become more apparent that we cannot continue on as we are. But I'm undecided as to whether it would be best to go permit the physical aspect to lapse and to just be friends, or to take the next step." He fiddled with his pen.

"If you two have been together this long, then it seemed you have more than physical enjoyment binding you together, should it have started with simply that."

"Frankly, our occupations meant it was impractical to attempt to fit an outside relationship into our schedules. It had been understood that it was a practical arrangement, since solo enjoyment was insufficient." Normally he didn't discuss personal matters like this, but the same thing that set him at ease with her also permitted him to disclose what was usually left unsaid.

"I've found that a 'practical', purely physical arrangement does not work long term. Humans are social creatures, and seek an emotional connection with their partner. Was this understanding discussed beforehand or at any point?" She asked, sipping tea that he couldn't recall her ordering or receiving.

Ignis blinked. "…it was discussed at the start, but it hasn't been discussed since. It was agreed that either of us could end it at any time, nor was exclusivity wholly expected. Yet…there hasn't been anyone else. Practically or otherwise."

The young woman hummed in thought before she spoke. "It seems like you're very concerned with practical things. But practical for whom?"

He didn't have an answer for her as she continued speaking. "Isn't it time to do something impractical, especially for yourself?"

Her words seemed to strike a chord inside him.

"More importantly, you need to talk to him, and reach a decision together." He started at this comment. "I didn't say it was a man…?"

"Forgive me, but given the preoccupation with practicality, it seemed the more likely chance, particularly with the aim of physical enjoyment." She apologized as she stood, picking up her flower basket.

"It's fine." He assured her, reaching for his wallet. "A gil for the flower, yes?"

She shook her head as she placed her hand on top of the one holding his wallet. "It's on the house. May it bring you luck." She graced him with a smile before she turned and walked away.

Contemplating the flower, he couldn't help smiling slightly. Perhaps Noct had been onto something, suggesting they take a few days to relax somewhat, before starting the search for the royal tombs.

* * *

Prompto had reluctantly hauled himself out of bed and the room around noon, when the demands of his stomach could no longer be ignored. Yawning, he slouched on a table in front of the Leville. Noct was still keeping Iris company, and he wasn't sure where Ignis and Gladio were or what they were doing.

He had brought his sketchbook down with him, after digging through what felt like most of his regular bag and the one Miss Aerith had given him. Idly tapping the eraser end of the pencil on the blank page, he turned it around and started drawing, not really playing too much attention to what he was drawing.

Before he knew it, his sandwich was gone and the sketch was finished. Prompto frowned at the picture. It was just a plain circle with the royal seal in the middle, although how he had drawn the seal that accurately without a reference escaped him. Two clasps attached a chain to two loops, on each side of the circle, reminding him of the mouse symbol from Kingdom of Hearts.

Staring at it, there was suddenly a flash of an image, of the real pendant, made in black gold, unclasping and falling to the floor. With it came a sense of horror, being fully aware of just what the action meant. 'Somehow related to the dream' he wrote on the page, followed by, 'proof that King is dead'.

Blinking at the second phrase, he tried placing just why he had written it, but drew a blank. With a mental shrug, he left it alone, and turned to a fresh page. With a grin, he started drawing a cartoon version of Miss Aerith, beating up a cartoon Hat Guy (real appearance) with a double ended staff. On the edge of the page he was drawing out cartoon versions of himself and Noct cuddling when Noct came up behind him, completely failing stealth. "Cute." Noct sniggered, draping himself over him.

"Careful now, don't wanna scar Iris and have Big Brother Gladdy on our asses." Prompto told him with a grin.

Given how Iris was blatantly filming them with her phone, practically with hearts in her eyes, Gladio was more likely to whip their asses over what he perceived as 'scarring'. "You can just ignore me and keep on going!" She exclaimed.

About the only thing bigger than her crush on Noct was her love of seeing Noct and Prompto together. They were just too cute together! Whomever had left that album of Noct/Prompto cuddling photos for her on her last birthday was her hero.

"Shouldn't you be spending time with Gladdy? He might get jealous if you keep paying attention to Noct." Prompto asked, wanting to show Noct his sketch but not wanting to ask him about it with Iris around.

"Gladdy's ditched me! Sent a text that he'd be busy the rest of today. He better be giving Iggy that pendant he's been carrying around for two years." Iris complained.

"Huh? He's been carrying a commitment pendant around that long?" Noct blinked at the revelation.

"Wanna bet Ignis has been carrying one around at least as long?" Prompto offered.

"That's a fool's bet." Iris pointed out. "Well, I GUESS I should leave you two to your date. Can you even date after you've committed or married?" She wondered.

"Based on my parents? Totally." Prompto told her. "We can keep you company if you'd like."

"Nah, you guys have fun. If you're gonna be hunting royal tombs, then it will probably be awhile before you'll be able to have alone time like this." She demurred. "Master Lali Ho sent word he'll be coming to Lestallum tomorrow, so he asked for us to check if there's anywhere he can set up a forge."

"Oh? Good luck then." Noct told her as she ran off to the bazaar to ask the locals about locations.

Noct sat down in the chair next to Prompto. "You going to asked the master about your dream?" He asked.

"Nah…it's not really much to go on. With as old as he is, than there's no guarantee he'd even remember some random event from stars knows how long ago." Prompto shook his head. "Maybe if I remember more details I'll ask, if there's some point in time I can reference it to."

"I did what you did when I woke up from my dream, but it makes even less sense than yours. The only clear thing is that you were in the dream with me." Noct told him, pulling up the notes he had made.

 _Not wanting to force him into anything no matter how much he had wanted him from the beginning missing brother but know the thing using his face isn't him cannot be healed making a choice for the first time not taking control when it's willingly given._

 _It was Prompto in the dream with me._

Prompto hummed as he read it over. "You've got less to go on than I do." Flipping to the back end of his sketch book, he quickly copied it out. "Maybe we'll figure something out if we go bit by bit."

"'Not wanting to force him into anything'…I'm positive that it was you in the dream with me, so me not wanting to force a relationship or sex?" Noct mused.

"I just hope that your brain's not having second thoughts." Prompto informed with a sultry look.

"I dunno…when we're done we could go make sure." Noct proposed with a smirk. "Okay…'no matter how much he had wanted him from the beginning'. This feels like a continuation of the first bit."

"Yeah…maybe we had been in a situation where it wasn't feasible to be together?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah, but this was all my perspective, so you could have been with someone else before." Noct countered.

Shrugging, Prompto read the next bit. "'missing brother but know the thing using his face isn't him'. That kind of sounds like the bit from my dream, where 'someone dead but the body still lives'."

"You're right. Some kind of possession?"

"As good a guess as anything. 'Cannot be healed'…so you had a brother in the dream who got possessed but can't be exorcised? But the way you wrote it seems to suggest that there's either no cure or the chances of success are so low as to be zero." Prompto suggested.

Noct's eyes turned dark. "It's the former. I'm sure of it."

The look in his eyes almost had Prompto feeling deferential, like a lifetime of instinct was telling him not to misspeak. Which was crazy, because why would a look make him feel like that when drugs and beatings hadn't?

He hadn't realized it, but Prompto had directed his gaze down. The downcast gaze had Noct shaking his head a little, before pulling Prompto to sit in his lap. "Sorry; not sure what had me like that." He apologized, kissing Prompto.

"I'm just a bit confused why that look you had made me feel deferential." Prompto admitted, relaxing.

"But you're the complete opposite of deference." Noct commented, equally confused. "Alright…'making a choice for the first time'. I can't tell if it's me making a choice for the first time or you."

"Might be me. I seem to be the focus of this dream." Prompto said. "'Not taking control when it's willing given'? That has me completely baffled."

Noct hummed in agreement. "So did you draw anything other than the cartoon pictures?" He asked, switching topics.

"I did. Wanted to ask you about it." Prompto flipped back to the front, with the pendant drawing. "You ever seen something like this?"

"Looks like a concubine or hostage pendant." He answered. "Sometimes a noble family would have to hand over a member as a hostage in ensure good behavior. It was enchanted like a commitment pendant, but it could only come off with the King's death. Most of the time, especially if the hostage was young and pretty, they'd wind up as a concubine. I guess if they were ranked high enough or were particularly favored, they could rise to a consort, but they'd probably still be a hostage. The practice ended centuries ago."

"I was like in this trance when I drew it. Not sure how I drew the royal seal without looking at it. And I had this flash, of the real thing coming undone with a sense of horror, and I wrote this." Prompto tapped his pencil on the phrase 'proof that King is dead'. "I KNOW I've never heard of what you just described before now, but none of what you said surprises me."

Prompto scratched his head. "I'm positive that I know what these dreams mean. I mean, I know I know, but I can't say what I know or how I know it."

"What about reincarnation, like in that one movie?" Noct suggested.

"…maybe? But if that's the case, than how does a soul return from beyond Etro's Gate? Isn't there supposed to be no coming back from beyond the Gate?" Prompto wondered.

Noct didn't have an answer for Prompto.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Prompto finally asked, "Did you eat when you were out with Iris?"

"Yup."

"Then why don't we go back upstairs and make sure you're not having any second thoughts?" Prompto proposed with a smirk and a sultry look. "Somehow I think we won't be seeing Ignis and Gladio until tomorrow."

Grinning, Noct was quick to follow Prompto as he ran over to the stairs.

* * *

Gladio frowned down at the flower that flower girl had given him as he stood outside the door to his and Ignis's hotel room, remembering the conversation.

He had been taking in the view at the outlook when she approached him. "Would you like a flower? They're only one gil each."

"Ah, no thanks. My sister prefers mountain ones." He answered, taking in the lily-like flower.

"What about a special someone?" She inquired.

"He's not the flower type, unless it grows into a fruit. Plus I don't think he wants to stay together." He told her frankly.

"How come? Has he said anything to that effect?" She asked.

"Mostly just a feeling I have. It started as mutual back-scratching, as it were, and we've started getting marriage offers."

Something about her had him opening up to her on his relationship with Ignis.

"Is marriage a requirement for your future?"

"Not really, but he's kinda worried about appearances. Not really sure why; not like there hasn't been others like us in our positions before." He told her.

"Hmm…" She hummed, tapping a finger on her chin. "Have you talked to him about any of this?"

Gladio just blinked, saying, "You make it sound so easy."

"But isn't it? Communication is the key to any interaction between people, from causal to formal to romantic. You can't presume mutual understanding unless the communication between you and the other person is so good as to need no further explanation. Do you know a couple who seem to communicate really well?" She explained. "I know there's almost a taboo for men to discuss feelings, but I think a man can be all the stronger for it."

"Our two friends never seem to have fights. I mean serious ones; cuz they've fought over stupid stuff like a video game, and even then it's like they do it for fun. Even before they became a couple, watching them was like watching people who had known each other for a long time. I guess they talk about stuff like that?" He asked tentatively. "Never really gave it much thought to be honest. Not really comfortable with that stuff."

"Is your partner important to you?"

"Yes." Gladio answered, almost before she finished the question.

"Then isn't discomfort worth the effort?" She asked.

She had a point, he realized as she continued. "Go to him and establish for certain what both of you want. My flower doesn't grow into fruit, but may it help your discussion be fruitful nonetheless."

She left the flower on the ledge as she walked away.

Finally, Gladio opened the door to the room. Ignis was holding a box, a light blush on his cheeks. "I want this to continue. And go farther, if that's what you want." He said as he held the box forward.

Gladio felt the lump in his throat ease as he pulled out the box he'd been carrying for two years. "Yeah…it just…never felt right to give you this."

The shared look as they *finally* gave each other commitment didn't need words.

* * *

Gladio woke up to Ignis swearing, a rare occurrence. "Did the kids do something stupid?" He asked, half asleep.

"No! It just hit me the name of the flowers, and why the flower girl looked familiar." Ignis said, holding both flowers.

"Holy shit…" Gladio said, startled, as the knowledge hit him too. "Well if we have divine sanction, then no one can really protest, can they?"

"True." Ignis agreed. "I always thought the stories of people having encounters like ours were made up. How could you not realize the significance until the next day?"

"She's a goddess, who knows why?" Gladio said with a shrug. "Now can we go back to bed for a few hours?" He asked, running a hand down Ignis's thigh.

"I suppose. We should make an appearance at lunch though." Ignis conceded, settling back down.

(Noct, Prompto, and Iris didn't bother trying to hide their grins when Ignis and Gladio finally made an appearance, holding hands and pendants sparkling.)

* * *

Sorry Prompto, but you can't realize what's going on until Altissia. Cognitive block and author's will you know.

I like Ignis and Gladio together, but they don't get my imagination going like Noct and Prompto do.

Aerith is a complete romantic.


	8. Chapter 8

Those Chosen By The Planet

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Prompto grimaced at the undamaged bar code when the bandage was finally removed, eight days after he had cut it off. It didn't take long for him to hide it away again, under a bracelet of woven black leather stripes, with beads embedded in the weaving. "I'm not surprised, yet I had still hoped…" He said, hugging his knees.

They were at the souvenir emporium near a waterfall that supposedly had a cave system behind it, with a Royal Tomb deep inside. They would set out for the waterfall at first light.

The break at Lestallum seemed to have done all of them good, especially Ignis and Gladio. The tension between them was gone, although Noct and Prompto only noticed the tension once it was gone. A text of a winking Miss Aerith cartoon and a link to stories of people receiving Eos blooms from Her gave Prompto some idea as to the cause.

Neither him nor Noct had had any more dreams since his drawing of the hostage pendant. Well, they probably were, but they weren't leaving enough of an impression behind when they woke up.

"Perhaps Lady Lunafreya may be able to do something?" Ignis suggested kindly as he washed the dishes.

"Who knows?" Prompto questioned, retreating into the caravan with Noct in tow for some mopey cuddling.

* * *

 _Prompto could tell the man before him had never lain with someone with specific training in the sensual arts. True, that part of his life was over now, but he hadn't become a Favorite just because of his pretty face and winning personality._

 _He did like to think that those had played even a tiny part in the decision. "Dare I ask if you've been with a man?" He said, his ass firmly against the growing hardness of the man below him as he sat across his hips._

 _His partner shifted, trying to find a spot where the sensations weren't as overwhelming. "Usually, when warriors are apprenticed in their teens to an older warrior, the apprentice is expected to lay with the elder as the submissive partner. But since I was apprenticed to my brother, that part was skipped. Otherwise, you had been the only man to catch my eye. The only person really, after 'freya died." He admitted._

" _She was a rare sort of person." Prompto agreed. "She was about the only one who didn't ignore me for whatever reason beyond Master Lali Ho. She would have been a fine_ _Queen." Pausing, he remembered something that he had been curious about. "How are Stella and Ventus taking all of these changes?" Referring to the twins his partner's wife had died bringing into the world._

" _They're young enough not to remember a time when their uncle was a very different person, so it hasn't been a hard adjustment for them. But enough about them;" His partner, the first King of the Citadel, decreed. "Show me what I missed out on in my apprenticeship."_

 _He stilled. "…I've never been the dominant partner. Are you sure?"_

" _You're going to have a far better idea of what to do than I will. I do not want to hurt you as a result of my ignorance." A hand came up to touch the scar just beneath his right collarbone; a bite mark that even potions could not fully heal. "If I have my way, you'll never feel such hurt again."_

 _Prompto shivered at the touch despite himself. Leaning down, he kissed the man beneath him deeply. Pulling away when air was required, he said, "You're sounding like a romantic, sire."_

" _Noct. Never sire. Not here anyway." Noct told him._

" _Noct…" He smirked at the reaction he got from how he had said the name. "Be prepared to feel what you missed out on. Although I have to warn you, not all men get a reaction from such intercourse."_

 _Noct just gave him a flat look. "Just because I've never experienced it with a man doesn't mean I'm ignorant of the experience itself."_

 _Now that sounded like a challenge._

 _Prompto didn't have to crawl up Noct's body to reach the oils in the drawer, but the reaction he got was well worth it._

* * *

Prompto woke to find Noct's ass firmly against his dick. Three hip movements later, he had enough cognitive function available to grab his phone.

 _Trained for sex not just Favorite because of appearance he had never been with a man no one after freya Stella and Ventus young enough to adjust first time domming refuse to hurt because of ignorance never sire here only Noct given challenge._

Curling back up around Noct, his hand came up to stroke just beneath his right collarbone. His last thought before falling asleep was the shock of feeling smooth skin instead of the expected scar.

* * *

" _I've been ignored my whole life. Of course I've heard what others would want kept secret."_

 _He shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't like he *meant* to ignore the blond; he was just in a completely separate sphere of function and influence from his own. Plus… "Once it was clear you were the Favorite, it was communicated that you were not to be approached for anything." His partner, bless him, told the blond._

 _The blond did not seem surprised at this statement. "Well, if you're not here to rat on us, why are you here?" He asked bluntly._

 _The King's Favorite on their side? Impossible._

 _In lieu of an answer, the blond reached for the clasps on the hostage pendant around his neck._

* * *

The alarm cut through Gladio's head harshly, scattering the dream as he sat up to start the day. Peeking in on Prompto and Noct, who naturally slept through his alarm, he couldn't help rolling his eyes at how they merged into one intertwined mass in their sleep. It wasn't like anyone was going to keep them apart, not any more.

* * *

"This is so not natural." Prompto commented as he rubbed his upper arms.

As they had gone deeper and deeper into the cave system, the caves turned into a maze of ice. With the sharp drop in temperature, Gladio had actually been forced to button his jacket up. Ignis slipped off his jacket to give to Prompto, who with his bare arms was losing heat faster. "Gladio and I recently had a divine encounter and you're complaining about the naturalness of the environment? The area around the Glacian's corpse is still unearthly cold, even after all this time."

"But that has an obvious reason behind it!" Prompto exclaimed as he put on the jacket. "Unless it's some sort of tomb defense thingy?" He asked Noct.

Noct could only shrug. "No clue. Not like I paid that much attention to stuff about Royal Tombs beyond the general basics. Too bad the Royal Archive hasn't been digitalized; the locations of all the Tombs are probably buried somewhere in there, if only so construction didn't start at a site already occupied."

"To tell the truth I'm more confused at the fire element points in here." Gladio commented, pointing to one.

"Still think just how this was created is the more important question here." Prompto grumbled as they went deeper and deeper.

* * *

Noct couldn't help rubbing at his chest where the Swords of the Wanderer had entered as they returned to the cave entrance. "Does it hurt when they go in?" Gladio asked, curious.

"Kinda? There's pain when they go in, but it's like a phantom pain." He answered, hissing as another headache hit.

"That is not normal." Gladio stated. "That's never happened before, right?"

"Never. It's like an ice pick is going through my head over my eye." He said, rubbing at the area above his right eye.

"Sounds like a migraine." Prompto commented. "Wanna see if Mom knows of something that can help?"

"I would think that if Noct had been prone to stress-induced migraines, he would've experienced them before now. We are in the region of the Archaean, so we cannot discount the possibility of Noct being affected by him." Ignis proposed as they squinted at the setting sun. "We best return to the outpost before dark. I'd rather not deal with daemons if we don't have to."

* * *

"I thought the Archaean has been dormant?" Prompto asked as they sat outside the caravan that night, declining to push on to Lestallum in the dark.

"He has. Lady Lunafreya may have communed with him, which would end his dormancy." Ignis suggested.

"There are stories of past Kings making covenants with different Astrals, and if I'm remembering right, an Oracle has to get the Astral's attention first." Noct said, his chair as close as he could get it to Prompto's.

"I guess with the Crystal out of Lucian hands, there's never been a better reason to commune with them." Gladio commented, pulling out his phone. "Now how about's we stop the serious talk and play some King's Knight?"

* * *

 _It was shortly after the declaration of the Argentum hostage as a concubine that he fell for him._

" _I never realized there were chocobos here!" The accent meant it could only be the Argentum concubine._

" _You've been here how many years and you just now found out?" Came his brother's amused reply._

 _Peeking over the edge of the stall door, where he had been grooming his chocobo mount, he saw the pair watching a clutch of chocobos hatching, under the careful eye of the visiting chocobo breeder. "Well no one ever said anything about where I wasn't allowed to go, so I just played it safe and stuck to the areas where I had been led by someone first." He explained._

" _If there's anywhere you're not allowed to go, the guards posted will let you know." His brother assured him._

 _He couldn't help noticing the softened look in his brother's eyes as he watched his new concubine._

" _If there were any at the estate, I never saw them. I tried to keep out of the way." The blond elaborated, marveling at the down of the chick the breeder handed him._

" _?" His brother made a questioning noise._

" _I'm the fourth born son. Four is an unlucky number in Niflheim, and that applies to a fourth anything. And as my mother is my father's fourth wife…I'm doubly unlucky. Usually a fourth born child is killed after birth, but my brothers caught the pox right before my birth, so Father was persuaded to let me live." He explained, avoiding his brother's eyes by focusing on the chocobo chick. "I have one older brother left, but the pox left him weak. Father would sooner let Sister's husband inherit then me, so I'm surprised he hasn't tried breaching the contract." The blond admitted._

" _The penalties he'd incurred as a result make it a fool's errand to attempt it. Plus you are a concubine now; the penalties for breaching a hostage concubine contract are even harsher than a normal hostage contract." His brother explained. "What was expected of you for your future?"_

" _Ideally to drop dead without leaving any children behind. Not that many would accept a fourth son as a husband. I always like watching in the workshop where the projectile weapons were made on the estate, but since it was considered servant's work…"_

" _You were expected to die, so why did what you do matter?" His brother asked, hints of anger in his voice._

" _Despite the dishonor being a fourth son is, it's even worse to add to the dishonor as a noble-born doing slave or servant work." The blond was very still, like a prey animal trying not to draw attention. "I could probably recreate what I saw, if it were allowed."_

" _The weapons ban for hostages technically doesn't apply to Niflheim projectile weapons." His brother suddenly said. "It's a gray area, given the present unreliability of them and their mechanical nature, so it's up to the King's discretion. I'm sure Master Lali Ho would enjoy the challenge."_

" _Really?!" The blond asked excitedly._

" _Really. I'm sure it will be more fun than your Lucian reading lessons, no matter how necessary those are."_

" _Thank you, Your Majesty!" He bowed deeply, and upon straightening, beamed at the King._

 _It was like everything was brighter, seeing the blond smile. He was blown away and, catching a glimpse of his brother the King out of the corner of his eye, he could tell he felt the same way._

 _With that thought came a wave of guilt. Dropping back to the ground, he hardly noticed the pair leaving the stable, his brother taking the blond-Prompto, his brother called him-with him as they exited._

 _It would only cause problems if he interacted with Prompto. His brother was already smitten, so it wouldn't be long before he was made a Consort. He couldn't ever recall seeing his brother like this before, no matter how taken he had been with other concubines in the past. He couldn't put it into words, but there was something about Prompto that gave him the impression that this was the real deal, no matter how many others his brother bedded._

" _I'm better off ignoring him," he told himself as he finally left the stables._

* * *

Groaning awake, Noct couldn't help squeezing Prompto closer to him, despite being as close as humanly possible already. With great reluctance he let go to grab his phone before the dream faded even more.

 _New concubine considered unlucky at birthplace brother smitten different from previous times Prompto lights up the room with his smile safer ignoring him_

Frowning at the stream of text, he added a final note.

 _Can't see brother's face._

* * *

"So you two have been having weird dreams?" Gladio asked as they drove back to Lestallum, rain forcing the car roof up.

"Yeah. We've been taking notes right when we wake up to try and remember more of them, but it's not making much sense." Noct explained.

"It's driving me crazy, cuz I know that I know what it's all about, but I don't know what I know." Prompto complained.

"How can you know that you know something but not remember what that something is?" Ignis asked.

"I dunno; I just do." Prompto sighed, his chin in his hand as he watched the scenery pass.

"Maybe they'll get clearer the more dreams you have." Ignis proposed. "Has there been any common theme?"

"Prompto. And something about a person whose dead but his body is still alive. Plus a King being overthrown." Noct answered.

"Huh? I didn't think that ever happened." Gladio commented.

"The records predating the Citadel are very sketchy, particularly with the last pre-Citadel King being erased, since they went back and retroactively every mention of that King, even in his predecessor's reign. There's a gap of seven or eight years between the death of his predecessor and the first confirmed action of his successor." Ignis lectured.

"Noctis I, right?" Prompto asked.

"Yes. Interestingly, our Noct is only the second King with the name 'Noctis'."

"Really?" Gladio commented.

"Yeah. Dad was the eighth Regis, and practically all of the other names repeat at least three times." Noct confirmed.

"Guess that just makes you more unique. But why hasn't any of the Kings between Noctis I and Noct been named 'Noctis'?" Prompto asked. "Given how frequently the other names repeat. Not sure I get the whole thing of naming your kids after yourself or some ancestor though."

"I suppose for most, it may just be a name they prefer compared to others. Another reason may be that the name has a meaning special to the parents. The parents could also hope their child will emulate the predecessor's achievements, or family tradition." Ignis explained.

"My family has flowers in our seal, so all of us are named after flowers. I'm like the seventh 'Gladiolus' in the family." Gladio commented.

"My family's records were mostly lost in a fire two hundred years, so there may have been a previous 'Ignis'. But in Old Lucian, 'Ignis Scientia' can mean 'fire of knowledge'." Ignis added.

"Man…that sounds tons cooler than how I was named. It was random lottery based on the genetic source letters. It was blind luck that I already had the same last name as Mom and Dad." Prompto complained.

"Well in Old Lucian, your name can mean 'quicksilver' which fits with you being a gunslinger." Ignis said.

"But why do Noct and Luna have a third name? Is it because their families were blessed by the Astrals or something?" Prompto asked.

"I guess. It's hard to say if my family is named after Lucis or vice versa." Noct answered.

"How'd the conversation drift from you guys weird dreams to naming traditions anyway?" Gladio wondered.

There was a mutual shrug as Ignis pulled the Regalia into the parking spot in Lestallum.

* * *

Heavy tears forecasted for Episode Prompto. Please look forward to the encounter between Ardyn and Prompto. (smirk) FYI, the Wanderer is Bartz V. I'm trying not to reinvent the wheel here by going back over every dungeon and event. So presume things stay much the same off screen when it comes to side quests and what-not. Minus the motel scene, since Prompto already got his issues aired in the last story. They're still there, but mostly come out over the barcode. Four years of love and sex have helped. (perverted grin)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

"Have you had any more dreams?" Noct asked that night, an ice pack draped over his eyes to combat the low-grade throbbing that had persisted after the main headache the earlier tremor triggered has eased.

"Yeah. Haven't gone through my notes yet though." Prompto pulled up the notes from his latest dream. "'trained for sex not just Favorite because of appearance' 'Favorite' is capitalized."

"Back when harems were the norm, the concubines would be trained in sex and seduction. The hostages too, if they were young enough. The Favorite was the one who caught the eye of the King and was preferred above all the others. If the Favorite started as a concubine, they'd usually be elevated to Consort." Noct explained.

"Okay next bit," Prompto said after typing out the major points of what Noct said. "'he had never been with a man' I think it was you with me, so I guess I was your first male lover in the dream."

"Sounds like it." Noct commented. "What's the next bit?"

"'No one after freya'. It feels like 'freya' is a nickname of some kind. Maybe you were married?" Prompto proposed.

"Maybe."

"'Stella and Ventus young enough to adjust'. Your kids maybe?"

"I know the first Ventus came after the first Noctis, so he was probably his son. I don't remember anything about a sister though." Noct commented.

"'First time domming' is pretty obvious." Prompto said. "I guess concubines or consorts wouldn't top if they were guys?"

"I guess. Since the point of the harem was to spread the King's influence among his nobles, I don't think it would be allowed. I don't know much about the harem specifics." Noct answered, shifting the ice pack to rest on his forehead.

""refuse to hurt because of ignorance'. I guess I was topping because you didn't want to hurt me, since you'd never been with a guy before." Prompto commented, flopping over to pillow his head on Noct's belly.

"Makes sense; hurting you is the last thing I want to do." Noct started playing with his hair as he took the phone to read the next part.

"'never sire here only Noct'. This may fit in with the part from my dream, about making a choice for the first time." Noct suggested.

"Makes sense to me. I guess I had been a Favorite, but not with you, so the relationship with you would have been different." Prompto answered.

"'given challenge'. I think this is related to having never been with a man before. Maybe I dared you to blow my mind?" Noct suggested.

"I can totally believe that. But not tonight dear; you have a headache." Prompto snickered at the flabbergasted look Noct gave him with that comment. "So did you have another dream that stuck?"

"Yeah." Noct shifted to get his phone out of his pocket. "Okay…'new concubine considered unlucky at birthplace'. I can't think of any reason why someone would be considered unlucky."

"Me neither. But I'm thinking of the number four for some reason." Prompto said.

Noct shrugged and continued. "'brother smitten'. So my brother was taken with this new concubine I guess? It's followed by 'different from previous times'."

"Maybe this was the real deal?" Prompto suggested.

"'Prompto lights up the room with his smile'." Noct read. "Well that's a statement of fact if there ever was one."

"If you say so." Prompto didn't know why Noct thought his smile lit up the room. It was Noct's smile that did that, in his opinion. "So I guess this new concubine was me?"

"It would fit, with the context from the other dreams." Noct conceded. "'safer ignoring him'. Probably didn't want to get myself or you in trouble."

"Especially since I was evidently with someone other than you." Prompto commented. "Anything else?"

"'can't see brother's face'. It was like there was a shadow over his face and shoulders." Noct finished reading his notes.

"Not sure how I feel being with someone who's not you." Prompto admitted. "Based on the other dreams, I eventually fell in love with whomever I was a concubine to, but…"

"I think I get it. I can think of you with Luna and that doesn't bother me, but with anyone else? That really bugs me." Noct said. "But as a concubine there really wouldn't be a choice of partner, so it may have been like an arranged marriage situation."

"Is it weird that we're treating these dreams like they're real? And not just some bizarre thing our brains came up with?" Prompto asked.

"I can't really say. I don't know about you, but when I'm in the dream, everything feels so real. Aside from our dream with Carbuncle, I can't remember any other dream feeling like that."

"True…" Prompto agreed. "Hopefully we can get some clues about your headaches tomorrow."

Taking both phones, he tossed them on the night stand. "I know I said I wouldn't blow your mind tonight because of your headache, but I heard that orgasms can help with migraines…"

"You sure you're not insatiable?" Noct asked with a grin, pulling Prompto up for a kiss.

"Stop being so sexy and we'll see."

* * *

 _The final straw came two weeks after revealing himself to the conspiracy. He sat on a bench in Master Lali Ho's workshop. "I think there's actually a piece of flesh missing." The master said as he dabbed the bite just below his right collarbone as gently as he could with a wet rag._

" _I know there is. I'm almost positive I saw him swallow it." Prompto affirmed, biting his lip as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes._

" _Master, do you have any-" His words were cut off when he saw them. "What happened?!" Noctis demanded, rushing over._

" _He's getting worse. He was never been shy about biting, but as he took more and more Scourge in, he started drawing blood. This is the first time he actually took flesh." The gathered tears started falling as Prompto sipped the potion the master handed him. "Without the potions I'd be bleeding and courting permanent damage. Even with them, I'm still raw and I'm bruised all over."_

 _There was no need to explain who 'he' was. "We need to act soon." Noctis said. "Is it just you, or are there others?"_

" _You missed the word on the harem purge. I only survived because I denied the pendant came off, and as Favorite I was believed over the rest." He avoided the eyes of the other two. "I suppose I should be guilty, letting them be killed, but life was never easy there. It only got easier when I rose high enough to have a bed chamber near the King's suite and could leave the harem quarters. But I can't take much more. I'm not in any position to refuse."_

 _The bite seemed to resist the potion, healing slower than was normal. It finally worked, but left behind a scar. Prompto could only just tilt his head to see it, and a hand came up to caress the new scar as he took in what he could of it. "This is the final proof. The King is dead. All that's left is a daemon." The tears fell faster. "All we can do now is grant him peace if possible. He-It's not the person I fell in love with."_

" _I'll inform the others. We'll act in three days, on the night of the full moon. Can you survive until then?" Noctis asked._

" _It's not a matter of can or can't. I have to." Wincing as he rose to his feet, Prompto bowed to Noctis and Master Lali Ho before he departed._

* * *

Prompto started awake, Noct practically draped over his back. Wiggling to grab his phone, he started typing.

 _Can't take much more eaten bit by bit raw and bruised even with potions survived purge because I'm the Favorite can't really feel guilty life not easy there no position to refuse surviving until the appointed time not a matter of can or can't have to._

Setting the phone aside, Prompto snuggled back in, reveling in the sense of security he felt. His dream self never really felt security.

* * *

"If I had realized speaking up would lead to this, I'd have kept my mouth shut." Prompto grumbled as they followed Ardyn's car, Noct at the wheel due to Ardyn's bizarre insistence.

"I doubt your eagerness for him to continue what he was saying has much to do with the present situation." Ignis said from Noct's usual spot.

He claimed it was easier to handle Noct driving if he couldn't see the gauges.

"Even if it wasn't a good idea to show how eager we were for whatever he knew." Gladio commented. "Too late now."

"If he can get us close to the Meteor that just confirms that he's high up in the imperial government." Noct said.

"But if he's a Nif, why would he help us? Letting you get your family's inheritance and commune with the Astrals wouldn't be in their best interests, right?" Prompto questioned.

"There may be a greater force leading events." Ignis said, pulling up something on his phone. "There have more sightings of the Dawn Mother lately. Mostly in Insomnia, but elsewhere as well. And only a few have been match blessings like ours was."

"Maybe…" Prompto conceded.

He knew Miss Aerith was pulling out Crownsguard people and their families from Insomnia, so it made sense She had been spotted more often, even with the confuse effect She added to Her aura for such encounters.

She claimed it was so She wasn't besieged, but he knew She got a major kick of watching people realize what just happened.

"Either way, as much as we don't want to hear it, we're in a bad position right now. I'm not above accepting help 'freely' offered, but we better be prepared for a trap regardless." Gladio said as they approached the rest stop, Ardyn pulling in as the sun sank low in the sky.

* * *

Prompto grimaced at the downpour from just inside the store. Outside the Wall guns were legal, and he had gotten caught up in a gun magazine in the convenience store after dinner. The radio was saying it would last all night, so there was no choice about going out in it.

It was like standing a waterfall, the rain was fierce enough to completely negate the styling of his bangs. Giving up on the futility of keeping them out of his eyes, Prompto was about to set off for the caravan when a flash of…something caught his eye as it went behind the building.

Inwardly cursing his curious nature, Prompto edged behind the building, only to be blindsided.

His head banged against the concrete of the building, and his vision was filled with red hair. "Let's see just how strong a hold you've got on him, you little bitch." Ardyn's breath stunk of something that reminded him of decay as he went to kiss him.

Despite the pouring rain, the sound of a gun cocking was impossibly loud. "I may not know what the hell you are, but a point blank shot to your dick and balls should still hurt." Prompto's gun was pressed against Ardyn's groin. "STAY. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. ME." Prompto ground out the last sentence, glaring at Ardyn through his rain-soaked bangs.

Ardyn pulled back in shock, his illusion flickering to reveal his true face.

The sight gave Prompto an intense sense of déjà vu, but it was easily ignored as Noct came running around the corner of the building. Sneering, Ardyn swirled his coat around him in a flashy gesture as he stalked away. "You alright?" Noct asked.

Prompto had scarcely started to nod when he doubled over, overcome by the stench of decay. Noct held back his bangs as he threw up what felt like a week's worth of food. Panting, he sagged into Noct's arms. "It's kinda crazy…but I don't feel afraid of him anymore." He said, tilting his face into the rain, mouth open, to rinse some of the taste out of his mouth.

"Maybe it's because you've proved to yourself that you can stand up to him?" Noct suggested.

"Maybe…" Grabbing Noct's hand, Prompto started back to the caravan.

Mid step he stopped. "It feels like someone is watching us." He said, looking back.

"Ardyn?"

"No. At least, not this one."

Noct blinked. "'This one'? What do you mean?" He asked.

Prompto frowned. "I have no clue why I said that. It kinda feels like Ardyn but…brighter?"

"That's makes no sense at all." Noct complained.

Prompto just shrugged as they continued on. He smiled to himself. It felt nice, not to be at the mercy of the choices of others.

In the pouring rain, no one, not even Prompto himself, noticed his tears.

* * *

Unseen, Aerith approached the specter. "I had hoped that this was not your fate. My apologies for not noticing sooner." She bowed deeply, as much in apology as out of respect.

Ardyn Lucis Caelum just shook his head. "My fate has been out of Your purvey until very recently. Most of my existence in this state has been in the nether between, where the souls of those who become daemons reside. I should be apologizing to You, for the trespass against one of Your Blessed by my double."

"You need not apologize for its actions, Your Majesty." She said, straightening.

"Much the same can be said of you, My Lady. And I am 'Your Majesty' to no one." He told Her.

They stood side by side, watching as Prompto hurriedly brushed his teeth before snuggling up with Noct on the tiny caravan sofa to play some sort of martial arts type game, Ignis scolding them for getting water everywhere and Gladio ignoring them in favor of his latest trashy romance novel.

He had a wistful smile on his face as he watched them. "I suppose I was lucky, to have been permitted to keep his light at my side for a short while."

"…does it bother you?" She couldn't help asking.

"Mostly I'm relieved that Prompto wasn't deceived by my double, regardless of the proof furnished by the pendant. I am forced to concede that his love for my brother is greater than for me. His love of me was adapting to the situation he was in. My brother was the one he chose for himself. I've had a long time to accept the outcome." He admitted.

She couldn't help but eye him sadly, this first victim of the Astrals' follies.

"Please do not pity me, Lady. My weakness led to this." He implored Her, turning away. "I pray Etro will see my time in the nether as punishment enough."

"None of this was because of your weakness. There were factors outside of anyone's control, and you lasted longer than anyone else chosen by the Astrals would have." She told him, begging him to believe Her.

He said nothing, just fading away.

"…fools. All of them…" Aerith whispered.

She wasn't sure if She included Herself in that admonishment.

* * *

Prompto wasn't overly surprised to find himself in the Church that night. Miss Aerith sprawled half on, half off a pew. She looked exhausted. "Rough time of it?" He asked as he sat next to Her.

She just hummed in agreement, pulling him down to have his head in Her lap. "I needed a moment of peace. If it's not too much?" She asked.

"After all You've given me, it's never too much." He answered as Her fingers started massaging his head. "And it's a nice break from those weird dreams."

"The Fall triggered them. Can't say much more." She said, almost half asleep.

"Altissia?" He questioned.

She jolted at that statement. "How-?" She wasn't sure how to continue the statement.

"Dunno. Just feels like everything will happen all at once in Altissia. Like whatever happens there will decide everything." He said, purring under the actions of Her fingers.

"You're not wrong. Faris was grumpy even before her ascension." She commented.

"'Faris'?" He questioned with a blink.

"The Hydraean. Faris is her human name. She had been Pirate King." Miss Aerith elaborated. "All the Astrals were humans who impressed the Creators and were gifted ascension to act in Their stead after they left this world. The Lifestream is the only Creator left. Not that their actions demonstrate they had once been human."

"It would be kinda hard to remember if you're a huge ass sea serpent." Prompto pointed out.

"True…" The conversation lapsed with that.

It was hard to say how much time lapsed, but finally She said, "Be careful tomorrow. Titan has been dormant so long I doubt he'll be in an agreeable mood, having been disturbed."

"I'm more worried about the Imperials ambushing us while we're busy with Titan." Prompto admitted. "Titan can only kill me. The Imperials can do far worse things to me than death."

"I can't say when I'll be able to visit next. Even with five fragments in addition to me, there's still a lot of people to try and save."

"Then I'll just have to wait for our real world meeting." He declared, standing up with a stretch. "Take care Yourself, okay?"

"I will." She promised as he faded away to his dream world.

Leaning Her head back, She contemplated the rafters and the Lifestream visible through the hole in the roof. Despite Her worries, She couldn't help smiling. Visiting Prompto had lifted Her spirits, giving Her strength. Light always attracts darkness, so it was little wonder that the Corrupted was obsessing over him, beyond being the reincarnation of Ardyn's Favorite.

Standing up, She felt Zack hug Her from behind. "Best get back to work." She said, leaving the Lifestream for the real world.

* * *

Yeah real life happened. Plus my best friend had a baby, so I've been working on cross-stitches for the baby. I get to be auntie.


End file.
